


Rise of A New Order

by Goth15Queen96



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hux - Freeform, Love, Love/Hate, Multi, Reylo Week, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth15Queen96/pseuds/Goth15Queen96
Summary: Scavenger girl finds herself in the middle of a war with relationships  that is punishable by death.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Rey, Armitage Hux/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Start of it all

A Start of It All

Its Cold and Dark the snow covers the ground surrounding her. She still is in awe by how much green there is since all she has ever lived with was sand on Jakku. Shes walking through the forest on Star Killer base trying to find her way back to where she needs to be. When she starts to hear a faint crackling sound. She gets up once she realizes what it is and when she turns she sees Kylo Ren standing there saber ignited. As he looks at her through his mask she starts to get scared her breathing quickens and so does her heart rate, she can hear it in her head. Kylo starts slowly taking steps towards her circling her, watching her, and studying her every move.

She looks at him and asks nervously what are you doing what do you want. Kylo says nothing in return. Just continuly looking at her into her eyes. He stands directly in front of her and places one of his hands on her shoulders. She jumps back. He looks at her by tililting his head to the side. She cannot tell what his face looks like due to to his mask. Why are you scared im not going to hurt you. Rey looks back at him nervously I'm not. Then why jump why does her heart rate quicken when I'm near you I can see it in your eyes you're scared of me, am I wrong I didn't think so, he says smirking behind his mask.

Rey just stares back at him not wanting to admit that she is in fact scared of him not wanting to give him anymore power than what he already has over her. He steps closer to her and places his hand back on her shoulder. You dont have to be afraid he gently tells her. She still holds her blaster in her hand. Kylo realizes this; If you was actually scared of me why havent you defended yourself. She glances down and realizes she still has her blaster and a saber but she doesn't understand why but she is frozen in fear.

Kylo removes his hand and takes a step back his saber still crackling in their silence. She takes a step back but he takes one forward keeping the distance the same. Rey tightens the grip on her blaster looks at him then looks behind her and shoots him well tries to she misses and hits a tree. She takes another shot this time he deflects it with his saber. She continues to fire each blast he blocks. He eventually knocks it out of her hand. She is now running through the forest on Star Killer Base it is covered in show and the temperature is dropping with every passing minute. She trips over a fallen log that wasn't visabile due to the snow and realizes her saber came off her belt and is laying infront of her. She grabs it and stamds up Kylo isnt in sight. 

Suddenly after she puts her guard down for a moment he jumps down our of a tree. You cant get away that easy. She ignites her saber and starts swinging at Kylo not knowing what she is doing at all. He blocks and deflects her swings as he keeps pushing her farther through the forest. She stops when the ground below them starts to shake and crumble. The base its starting to self destruct and crumble. The ground that was there now has collapsed they stand there on the edge no where to run no where to hide. 

Kylo holds his saber against hers applying a great amount of pressure trying to lower her guard. He continues to stare at her asking why keep fighting why are you terrified. Rey looks at him and tells him with her voice shaking. Wouldnt you be terrified if you was stalked by a monster in a mask. Kylo looks at her and steps back, he unignites his saber and removes his helment. This whole time he doesn't take his eyes off of her. Rey just stares at him his face his eyes she wants to know more on why he is like this but yet she knows she cant. She stands shocked at what she sees before him but she knows she is still, in a great amount of danger she sees him walk towards her saber reignited. She swings her saber at him again as he locks his saber with hers hastily telling her she needs a teacher let me show you the ways of the force.

She looks into his eyes wondering why in this galaxy would he want to teach her the force. What happens if I say yes, she says softly nervous of what his response will be. You will become more than you can dream of. You will never suffer or have to fight for survival. You just have to join me come with me let me teach you. Rey looks up from the ground and into Kylo's eyes she realizes he is staring into her eyes studying them watching as every tear forms and falls she unignites her saber and lowers it. How do I know the second I go with you that you won't have me killed or kill me yourself. You have my word no harm will come to you.

Kylo unignites his saber and puts it away and reaches out his hand for Rey to take. She is hesitates at first but after a moment that feels like forever she takes his hand. Kylo pulls her close to his side and places his arm around her shoulder and they start walking back to his ship when you hear a scream from Finn. Rey dont no!!! Finn screams. He gets up@ even though injured and starts running after them he grabs the blaster that she dropped in the snow amd starts chasing after them firing blast after blast. She turns her head to look behind and when she does he fires again and hits Rey by accident. She screams cause of the burn and drops to the ground kylo lays her down and looks at her wound on her side he take his cloak off and lays it over her as he grabs his saber and begins to chase after Finn. He hears Rey scream dont please.

Kylo halts and looks at her in confusion why not he could have killed you I can not let him get away with this he is going to die. Please its all im asking leave my friends be dont kill them let them live. Please. Kylo looks down at her and says fine but next time dont expect me to listen so easily I'm only doing listening this time because your injured. He goes back to her and picks her up and carries her towards his ship.

Finn begins screaming you betrayed us Rey you was to defeat him not join him. Rey looks over Kylo's shoulder to see Finn aiming his blaster at them both. Look out she tells him before she passes out from the pain. What do you mean Kylo whispers to her then turns his head to see Finn Preparing to shoot them. He lays her down and goes towards him. Finn fires but Kylo blocks he puts his saber up to Finns throat. Why call her a traitor when you are one yourself I could kill you for that anyway.

She would never forgive you. Maybe but I wont kill you im just gonna make sure you can't follow. Kylo preceeds to kick Finn into the snow and plunges his saber into his leg. He puts his saber away and goes back to Rey and picks her up. You'll be okay I promise he says softly to her. She lays her head on his shoulder. As they get closer to his ship they start to pass the rest of the resistance that still remains on star killer base. Chewbacca roars but it's a sad roar. He carries her into the ship and heads down to the medicial bay upon entering. Some nurses come up and take her he tells them its a blast wound on her right side. Kylo sits outside the room in the hallway waiting for some information on her condition ten minutes pass then twenty then an hour, He starts to get impatient and starts pacing back and forth. Two hours has passed he begins banging on the door. The medicial nurse opens the door. She is fine resting but she'll be ok. Can I see her 

Yes go on in she's sedated for the pain but yes go on in.

Kylo enters as the medical staff leave he walks over and sits beside her and takes her hand gently rubbing it looking at her. I shouldnt feel this way but I do I want to know every little thing about you. He moves the loose strands of hair away from her face and gently strokes her cheek. Im probably going to hate myself for this. He leans over and kisses her on the lips. I love you Rey I don't know why I feel like this but I want to have you as mine always by my side I will do anything I have to to make you mine I swear. He lays his head on her lap. A few moments pass and there is a sudden loud knock on the door. Kylo is startled awake and when he opens the door its General Hux.

He gives General Hux a death stare what is it it better be important I'm busy at the moment. You're busy you say who is that I dont recgonize her what do you think the supreme leader would say. I don't care what he says Hux now what do you want. Kylo starts to force choke Hux when Rey lets out a small groan from the pain. He releases him and runs back over to her to comfort her. Well isnt this interesting you dropped everything to go back to her. Why? It's none of your business Hux! Kylo screams at him. Seriously Why are you here. You will pay for this I assure you and just so you know you can not protect her forever you're not always gonna be by her side. 

If you hurt her Hux i will kill you slowly and it will be painful believe me. Oh just so you know supreme leader snoke wishes to speak to you immediately he asked for you well over an hour ago. Kylo gets up and goes to leave I mean it Hux you lay one finger on her and you will die. We will see Hux says chuckling as kylo leaves the room.


	2. A lie to hide the truth

Kylo walks out of the room and Hux closes the door and lock it. He goes over to where Rey is standing and he sits down beside her. Why is he so protective over you. He studies her face and body every detail makes him wonder why she is even here and why Kylo Ren is protective. Hes never been protective over someone random. Rey groans again this time in pain she grabs her side and curls in a ball she starts to sob. 

Hey its alright are you okay he asks concern.

Rey looks up at him through her tears Who are you. Where is Kylo. He had to go im Hux General Hux and you are. Reyla but I go by Rey im no one important it doesnt really matter.

But to me you seem important ive never seen him so protective over someone before. What happened to your side may i ask. 

Rey looks down at it and notices blood seeping through the bandage. May i take a look i know a few things and this is clearly a poorly done bandage. Yeah i guess but please be gentle it hurts. I will be you can trust me if i accidently hurt you im sorry. Can you lay back so i can get it off easier. Yeah sorry. Your fine he says to her he helps her lay back on the medical bed and starts to undo the bandage from a little while ago. He gets it off and throws it away. He grabs some wound care and gently pats it dry removimg dried blood amd washing it trying to stop the bleeding from where the bandage rubbed against the blast wound.

Ouch she says im sorry rey im almost done with the worst part im gonna spray something on it thatll stop the bleeding but forwarn its gonna burn bad but it doesnt last to long only a few seconds while being applied. Is that okay he asks her. Yes i guess just let me know when okay. Okay i will he gets ups and grabs it from the cabnet and shakes the bottle. You ready? Not really here take my hand so you can squeeze it to help keep your mind off of it. Okay she takes his hand he looks at her and slightly smiles okay one two he starts spraying it on her wound she flinches in pain and grips his hand tighter he rubs her hand with his thumb trying to sooth her and keep her calm. Okay thats done i juat gotta put a fresh bandage on it are you okay.   
Yes thankyou it still burns a little but not as bad when applying. Itll stop burning here shortly i promise. Hux gets up and grabs some guaze tape and wrap and comes back he starts applying the guaze and taping in own her side he then takes the wrap and asks her to sit up and sit on the edge of bed he stands up so he can reach around her better and starts wrapping the wrap around her waist amd sides he leans towards her while he reaches the wrap behind her back to pull it back around and so forth once done he gets her a clean shirt so she can get out of the one thats bloody here this should fit that way your not wearing something bloody and dirty. 

Thanks uhm is there a place i can change? Not in here ill turn around and give you some privacy. Okay thanks. She stands up and removes her shirt and upper garments when she raises her arm she groans in pain from stretching the wound. Are you okay. Yeah it just hurts to lift my arm. Do you need help. Ugh i think i got it honestly. It wouldnt bother me if u needed me to help anyway ive already seen you without one on remember i just did your bandage hux says as he chuckles. True rey says yeah if you dont mind. He walks up behind her she hands him the shirt. Hold your arms straight out in front of you he slides it on her arms and pulls it over her head and straighten it out so its on her properly. 

Thankyou i appreicate this. Your very welcome. He takes Reys hand and kisses it gently. Hux smiles up at her. Rey sits back on the bed while hux stands at a sink washing his hands. After hes done he walks back over to her and sits in a chair beside her. He takes her hand and strokes her hand with his thumb she slightly smiles at the nice gesture. Can i tell you something Rey? What is it everything okay. Hux stands up and steps closer to her he puts is hands on her shoulders and looks her deeply into her eyes. Rey returns the look wondering what he is thinking. All of a sudden Hux kisses her. Rey moans in shock when he pulls away he says to her im sorry i shouldnt have done that. I need to leave. As Hux goes to leave Rey says no your fine please stay she says softly. But i just kissed you. Its fine trust me. He comes back over and sits beside her. I am sorry though for what i did and for what im about to do. What do you mean she says are you ok she asks him. Yes I'm fine we'll I don't know what I did was unacceptable I need these thoughts to go away. She reaches over and gently places her hand on top of his what is it you can tell me she says softly looking at him as he looks at her hand on his.

He stands up and sits beside her on the bed and places his arm around her waist that isn't injured I shouldn't be doing this but something is making this feel right he says as he leans towards her. She places his hand gently on the side of his face as he leans in and kisses her again he pulls her closer to him she moans slightly as he kisses her. He pulls away and smiles at her and precceeds to kiss her again and caresses her head with his hand. She slightly parts her lips and returns the kiss. She feels safe and comfortable in his arms. After a few moments pass he breaks away. I'm sorry but I have to go before he returns. But why rey asks. He said if I touched you he would kill me. I wont let him she says standing up. How can you stop him he can hardly be controlled by Snoke. Rey gets up and walks over towards him and kisses him again please dont go youll be okay i swear. Hux smiles at her and sits back down on the bed he holds rey in his arms cuddling her rey looks up at him and smiles i really like you. I do too more than liking honestly. Hux lays beside her while they make out rey puts her hand gently and slightly up his shirt so she can feel his skin and warmth. Moments pass of them holding kissing and exploring each others bodies. Rey i dont know if what i want to do would be acceptable. What is it if i agree ill kiss you if not ill say so. I want to actually make love to you but its wrong all of this is wrong. Rey looks up at him and smiles. Why is it wrong. Cause Ren is more likely going to have my head. You will be fine and anyway here as she kisses him. Are you sure rey yes you know this is probably going to hurt if u haven't done it before. Im ready. Hux kisses her again and removes her pants and takes his off he exhales slowly are you sure about this rey. I want you to be comfortable with me and all of this i dont want you upset afterwards. Im okay with it all trust me okay. Hux just smiles down at her and starts kissing her while there kissing he guides it in she moans and flenches but relaxes soon after hux looks at her and smiles are you okay yes it doesnt hurt anymore only did for a second. He kisses her again while slowly trusting in and out of her she wraps her arms around him while he thrusts in and out hux lets out a moan and so does Rey after a couple minutes she arches her back as she cums all over him shortly after her he cums inside her he kisses her deeply and passionately. 

Rewind back to when Kylo Ren left the medicial bay. As he is walking down the halls heading towards the throne room where the Supreme Leader Snoke awaits. Kylo Ren begins thinking to himself about how he wishes he didnt leave General Hux in the medicial bay. I swear if he lays one hand on her or even gets close to her i will rip his head from his shoulders i will keep him prisioner and torture him every single day till either the torture kills him or he dies himself. 

The halls are quiet too quiet he passes some storm troppers on patrol. As he approaches the throne room he can hear Supreme Leader Snoke's voice storm Where is he, he was supossed to be here almost two hours ago. Knights have you heard from him. Where the hell is he im tired of waiting. Right before he enters the throne room Kylo Ren takes a deep breath and places the helment back on. He enters the throne room and walks up to Snoke and kneels down to him.

Snoke voice still storms through the room Where have you been I am tired of your failures and your reoccuring problem of making me wait. Now what took you so long Answer me Now!!!!

I apologize Supreme Leader Snoke I was on Star Killer Base before it self destructed taking care of the rebellion as you asked before. 

Snoke stares down at his apprientice did you wipe them out or did they live. Supreme leader i have retrieved the map u also wanted i did not get the droid but i got the girl she has seen the map i will get her to show it to me. 

Get the map do not fail me again you are dismissed. Kylo Ren stands and bows and turns on his heel and begin to walk out of the throne room upon exiting he removes his mask. He starts walking down the hall to the medicial bay. Hux and rey are currently holding each other and loving on each other 

Here let me help you get dressed hux puts reys shirt back on her and she screams due to him brushing against the wound. Kylo hears her scream and start running towards the medical bay upon getting there the door is locked he starts banging on the door he can hear rey crying and he hears another voice. 

Im sorry Rey its okay here here come here its okay i didnt mean to hit the wound it hurts worse than normal.   
Kylo screams who is in there open this door after moments pass he plunges his saber through the lock once the door is open he sees Hux holding Rey injecting her with pain medicine he hasn't even finished buttoning his shirt from earlier

Kylo screams what are you doing to her get away from her. Why what have you done to her Rey is crying in pain curled into a ball on the bed. Kylo you do not understand calm down. You do not tell me to calm down do you hear me now get away from her before i kill you did you not head my warning. 

I was only helping her i was giving her something for the pain due to the blast wound on her side.

Kylo looks Hux down with the look of death How do you know about her wound. He runs up to him and starts force choking him.

Kylo please stop dont hurt him was the last thing Rey got out before she went unconsious due to the pain medicine. Kylo looks over at Rey laying on the medicial bed then back at Hux you have no idea how bad i want to rip your head from your shoulders but im just going to keep you prisoner and tell everyone your dead. I told you to stay away from her but yet you didnt you disobeyed me. 

You dont understand Hux tries to say gasping for air please release me before you actually do kill me. Kylo drops Hux on the floor explain yourself im loosing my patience.

When you left to go to supreme leader Snoke she woke up clinching at her side i went to see if she was okay and noticed blood coming from her bandage i removed it cleaned the wound and rebandanged it with her knowing and helped her get some clean cloths on since the ones she was in was bloody from her side. Hux breaths heavily after telling kylo ren what happened well most of it. 

Kylo looks down at him why are you half dressed though. Hux looks at him it's none of your concern. Kylo grabs his wrist and drags him to the dungeon thats below everything else in the ship and puts him in a cell. You will stay here till i decide or till you die no one will know your alive. Hux looks back at him you cant do this anyway what are you going to tell her she already knows who i am shell wonder where im at. Hux screams at Ren. Ren suddenly comes to a halt what do you mean she will wonder where your at what did you do to her. You have no idea ren all i can tell you is once im out of here you will regret it. He screams as Ren storms off back to the Medicial Bay. 

Once back inside he walks up to Reys unconsious body and preceeds to look into her memories and what he finds angers him he then preceeds to erase the memories of her ever meeting hux so she will have no idea who he is. After about another hour she wakes up wondering whats going on.


	3. A forbidden  love punishable  by death

Kylo Ren continues to sit beside Rey until she wakes. It takes about two hours till she lets a groan out. Ren looks up at her Are you okay here let me sit you up. Whats going on Why do i feel like im about to vomit. Hold that thought here take this pail if you get sick use this okay. He gets up beside her and hold her hair thats fallen away from her face so she doeant get anything in it. Rey preceeds to vomit for about 5 to 10 minutes. After shes done she lays back on the bed exhausted and sweaty from getting sick. Ren looks at her concerned would you want to get a shower it'd help you feel better. That would be nice she says out of breathe. Ren gets up off the bed and helps her up he puts his arm around her shoulder making sure she doesnt fall as he walks her to his quarters upon arriving he opens the doors and walks her to the bathroom he turns the shower on and shows her how to adjust the temperature. Ill get you some cloths out hope you dont mind black its kinda all i got. Thats fine. 

Rey preceeds to undress she notices a piece of paper in her pocket with the name hux on it she crumbles it up and throws it away not knowing anyone by that name. She steps into the shower and lets the hot water run down her face and back. After awhile of standing letting the water run down her and the steam filling the room she shampoos her hair and washes her body being careful to avoid her side. Around 20 minutes later she turns the water off and grabs a towel from the shelf amd wrap it around her body then grabs another and starts drying her hair. 

Are you okay Rey i have some cloths here for you out here when your ready. Yeah im okay just drying my hair ill be out in a minute. About five minutes pass she hangs the first towel on a rack and tightens the one thats around her body so it wont fall and opens the bathroom door into the bedroom where she sees Kylo standing there shirtless going through his closet. Im sorry i should have said something before i came out. She says embarassed. No your fine i promise here some slacks and a black blouse and a shaw for you to wear do you want flats or heels there wedges. He asks her. Uhm flats would be fine havent worn heels much. Never a good time to start so hear as he throws her a pair of wedges and tights. She goes to go back into the bathroom when he stops her and hands her a small bag youll need these too. Upon entering the bathroom and shutting the door she opens the bag to see a bra and panty set she puts them on not used to wearing something with so much lace. She then puts everything else on and the shoes and steps out of the bathroom finger combing through her hair. 

Woah you look incredible. Thankyou she says blushing. I need you to show me the map to Skywalker.

Ive only seen it how can i show you it. Let me in your mind let me see it then i can give it to supreme leader snoke.

Okay she exhales heavily. She sits down in a chair as kylo preceeds to search her mind upon finding the map the studies ot to the last piece. We need to go to Snoke he will want to see you for himself. 

They preceed to walk out of his quarters through a series of hallways to the throne room. Whats going to happen once were in there she asks im not for sure just upon entering and before you fully approach kneel to him until he asks you to rise. They reach the doors and they enter they walk about fifteen feet kylo kneels but rey doesnt she remains standing.

So your young Rey Snokes voice storms through the throne room. You may rise my apprientince i have a mission for you now that you have retrieved her. Did you get the map. Yes. Supreme leader. Good now you will take her as your apprientice she will be trained to use the dark side of the force.

Snoke dismisses them both upon exiting the room and they come around a corner where no one is in sight he pushes rey against the wall. Did he hurt you.  
Did who hurt me what are you talking about  
When i first brought you and you was in medical bay did someone hurt you. No i dont remember anyone being there other than nurses and you.   
Good i just wanted to make sure. Even though he knows the truth he will never tell her and hopefully she never finds out.  


Kylo is standing closely in front of Rey studying her face looking deep into her eyes caressing her. Rey reaches her hand up and places it over top of his hand. Ren steps closer to her his heart rate quickens. I dont know why i want to do what im feeling when i know if i even think about it Snoke could have us killed.   
Maybe he wont know so tell me what your thinking. Please tell me Kylo. I dont know how to rey. I dont know if i can put it into words. Then show me. Kylo looks her deep in her eyes and takes a deep breath and kisses her passionatly rey moans not expecting this is what he meant. He breaks away and looks at her and whispers i have wanted to do that since ive laid eyes on you. Rey smiles as he kisses her again they exchange kissing for atleast five minutes before breaking away. We need to get back to my quarters before someone sees us. 

After walking through another series of halls they come to a closet where he hands Rey a bag go in there and get you some cloths to wear womens are on right.ill be waiting out here okay. Rey walks in it only takes her a few minutes she comes back out and he puts his arm around her shoulder as they walk down the hall to his quarters she puts the cloths in a closet he sits in a chair watching her he sees her put a couple pair of slacks up a couple blouses and a long silk black dress and heels. His heart quickens only imagining what she looks like in it she also preceeds to lay some eye liner and shadow and lipstick in a cabinet in the bathroom once shes done she comes back and sits down in a chair beside him. 

You havent ate since youve been here come you need something even if its something small when we get to the cafeteria get what you want okay i want you to be full. Rey looks around and grabs a salad with some chopped ham and turkey on it and a vinager dressing she gets it in a to go container once he grabs his they sit down at a table and eat. What kind of saber do you want youll be getting a new one as of tomorrow. I havent given much thought honestly. Probably a simple hilt will be best till your used to one. They continue to eat once theyre done kylo takes there trays and throws them away goes back over to where there sitting and pulls out her chair. We begin training tomorrow afternoon. So you need to get as much rest as you can okay. They leave the cafeteria and head back to his quarters she stands by the couch not knowing where she can sleep. He crawls into bed and looks at her well what are you waiting for. Come on. You want me in the same bed as you. Where else you gonna sleep so come on trust me youll stay warm i promise. Rey gets in the bed as he pulls the covers over them both he pulls rey close snuggling his face into neck. She whispers to him goodnight Ben Solo he smiles and whispers half asleep goodnight my queen. She wonders what he meant but didnt over think on it as she went to sleep in his arms.


	4. Traning

The following day they wake up kylo ren gets out of bed and gets a shower he comes back into the bedroom and finishes getting dressed. He walks over yo the kitchen area of his quarters and begins making them breakfast nothing fancy but substantial. He places a plate with an omlet bacon ham and toast with some orange juice down on the table and sits his beside hers he heads back over and wakes her up. Hey Rey come on get up i got you some food over here youll need your strengh today we start training. She gets up groggy but still goes over to the table and sits down and eats what he made her she smiles and says thankyou as she finishes her plate she preceeds to get a shower and put some slacks and just a plain shirt on. After he cleans up and she straightens her hair into a ppny tail he wishes she would leave it down its so long and beautiful he doesnt get why she wears it up all the time. Moments pass they go to leave when he grabs something out of a box they head to an open room where nothing can be destroyed hopefully anyway and he throws her the saber he had made for her. She catches it and looks at it its beautiful it has a black leather hilt and when she ignited it it was the darkest red she has ever seen the sound was smooth not a crackle. She looked at him and smiled thankyou i love it. Im glad you do i thought you would now lets begin  
He starts swinging his saber at her as if he was still her enemy. Strike back you need to attack and block. Dont worry just go with your instint. Rey takes a deep breath and starts swinging her saber kylo blocks and attacks back he gets her in a block and starts putting force into his hold on hers. Rey fights back trying to not loose focus and not let him break her guard. She lets go of her saber and pulls it from underneath them and reverses it on him. You pulled the same thing from the forest. Only way i knew to get out of it. 

Let me show you another way i want you to put me in your situation put the pressure on me and ill show you how to get out of it without letting go of your saber. Okay she gets in position and starts applying great amounts of force onto his saber he then takes his leg and sweeps her off her feet but catches her by her shirt so she didnt hit the floor and knock her saber from her hand and use it against her. Thats how you counter it. Make them fall take there saber and make them weopenless. After trying it to him a few times. They train for another 2 or 3 hours chasing attacking blocking even using blasters so there not only depending on there sabers. Rey shoots her blaster and kylo didnt block fast enough and it got him on the shoulder. Rey freaks out and drops her saber and starts crying. Your okay i promise i have shoulder pieces on you didnt actually hit me so your fine. Cant be scared to actually hit someone. Are you hungry. Yeah a little well come on lets go.

After eating they begin training again they train for six or more hours. They go back to kylos quarters Rey sits on a sofa and falls asleep but Kylo picks her up and lays her on the bed and kisses her forhead.

Kylo goes to see supreme leader Snoke upon arriving he feels anger coming from the throne room.

Snoke- What have you done Ren explain why my General is missing!

Kylo - he attacked the girl so i killed him 

Snoke- why does that matter she isnt important wait i sense something. You care for her dont you young solo

Kylo- what do you mean shes nothing more than an apprentince.

Do you think i am stupid Ren i know you have had her here longer than what you intentionally first said. I will use her to my full advantage you will not protect her. You can never protect her. Kylo stands and ingites his saber and runs towards Snoke but before he gets five feet Snoke throws him across the throne room. What Snoke doesnt know is Rey has snuck in through another door and is standing behind Snoke she pulls her saber out and slices through him removing his head. She runs up to Kylo asking if he is okay yeah how did you get in. I have ways plus i felt you was in trouble. And what do you mean someone hurt me. Oh you heard that. Yes what is it about. Fine i was hoping i wouldnt have to tell you but when i returned from meeting with Snoke when i first brought you here i heard you scream Hux was holding you down injecting you with something i didnt know what it was at time and due to him not listening to stay away from you i killed him. I did it to protect you Rey I love you i have loved you since i first laid eyes on you.

Kylo then leans up and kisses Rey passionatlely holding her against him he turns her over to where hes on top of her kissing her more taking her hair down so he can see every curl it goes past her chest. He is in awe on how beautiful she is. I wish you would leave it down more. Well when you lived on a planet with sand and it was hot you didnt want it on you every second. True but your not there anymore so i win he tells her as he kisses her again.

I love you Rey   
I love you too Kylo Ren

They get up and walk hand in hand to the main hanger upon entering kylo says loudly I have an announcement. The admerial and fleet rotate in their chairs to face them. Your supreme leader is dead general hux is dead we are your new leaders meet your emperess Rey and i will be your emeror the sith is no more no jedi only one new order remains and we will snuff out everything that tries to say different. 

After he made his announcment they went to leave the hanger when one of the fleet members stands up and yells you are no ruler we will never follow you Kylo turns around and force chokes the life out of him till he goes limp and dead. Does anyone else want to join his fate. everyone remains quiet as they exit the room and go back to their chambers. Rey I have a duty I need to take care of stay here until I get back. She watches as he leaves and goes into their chambers. He walks down stairs towards the dungeon where he is holding Hux. he is sitting on the bed with his back against the wall I see you have returned. Ren slides the tray of food under the bars here's your dinner you may be a prisoner but i'm not going to starve you. Kylo pulls up a chair and sits in front of his cell.

Hux eats some of it and puts the rest on the table how long do you think you can keep me down here. As long as I think you need to be you will stay here probably till you are dead. Then why not cut to the chase Ren. Why torture and keep me locked up if I'm going to die anyway. Kylo laughs because I may let you go as long as you swear never to return. Your stupid Ren I'm not leaving the first order you wont get away with this. You see Hux everyone thinks your dead. 

Kylo gets up and leaves hux watches him I hate him there has to be a way to get out of here. I have to protect her from him at any cost. He takes his journal out and writes the current days entry. then stares at the ceiling till he falls asleep. Back in ren's chambers rey changes cloths into something simpler shes in the living area when kylo returns. hey is everything okay you seem aggravated. No everything is fine just a prisoner had to take his food to him he tells her as he gets a shower and sits down beside his emperess. 

They sit in silence then she asks him if she can send a transmission. Kylo looks at her in confusion to who he asks her. Leia if that's okay. he puts his head back and sternly says No it's to soon and I will not have you corresponding with resistance scum. She lowers her head and doesn't argue the matter. 


	5. Disobedience

A month has passed since she has joined Kylo and the First Order. She trains every other day and has gained skill in different fighting styles even hand to hand if that ever comes. Hux is still believed dead while Kylo rules with an iron fist. Rey isn't seen much as he keeps her hidden away ninety percent of the time. She is still wondering why he denied her of sending a transmission but doesn't bring the subject up in fear of upsetting him even more. She wonders if she should just do it herself behind his back but fears he would find out. She knows some things are the way it have to be she just wishes she had a little more freedom to do certain things she can't even train without him sending two guards with her. 

He is on a mission with some of the fleet to work out a weapons deal that the first order has dealt with before. He has ordered Rey not to bother with the Admerial or with concerns in the main hanger to train and keep to herself. It's late and there's not many in the halls she sits on the sofa thinking to herself if she should sneak and send the transmission to Leia and contact her. She debates for over an hour thinking of everything that could go wrong and what would happen if she would be caught. She decides to risk it and walks down to the transmission room she looks around to make sure no one can see her as she enters and locks the door. She walks up to the transmitter and enters Leia's coordinates she had given her earlier before she ran into Kylo in the forest. 

On Leia's ship she is trying to figure out ways to get their allies together to get them to agree on a strategy plan to attack the First Order she is talking with Poe and Finn. What are your ideas Poe other than blowing something up Well I'm not sure General I normally just blow stuff up in my x-wing. Leia cut him off and that costed us our entire bombing fleet. Finn remains silent still upset that Rey betrayed them and joined the dark side when she was supposed to help defeat them. Finn what's on you mind what is bothering you Leia asks him. It's Rey why would she betray us why become at traitor. I don't know Finn if we can get her back then we need to he probably offered her something we couldn't and she couldn't resist. General Organa you're recieving a transmission. Who is it from Rose, she asks i'm slightly busy. It's coming from the First Order star destroyer. She stands up and walks quickly to the transmitter and answers it. Hello who am I speaking too. Leia it's me Rey. Rey what happened why are you there? Leia he offered to teach me i accepted only if he didn't harm any of you I'm safe here I would like to come see you but i don't know when I would be able to. Rey listen to me if you come bring my son I want to see him and we are not to happy with you but we will always welcome you back to the resistance if you choose. Is that what you're wanting. Rey pauses before speaking No Leia I'm with the First Order I'm sorry. 

Ren returns from the mission with it being a success and goes to his chambers to find her gone. He asks around to see if anyone has seen her and one trooper says they say here go towards the south side of the ship which is where the transmitters are. He gets furious with the thought that she would go behind his back and do something he told her not to do. He walks towards them and looks in each room to see if he can see her he comes to one to see the blinds pulled shut and the door locked. He bangs on the door ordering it to be opened. Rey hears it and starts freaking and ends the transmission call between her and Leia and hides where shes hoping won't be found. She's terrified of what is about to happen. He bangs on the door again and gets more angry with each passing minute that she doesn't open the door. He goes to the office and grabs the keys to the room and opens the door he see's the lights are off and turns them on. She keeps out of sight inside a storage cabinet behind some boxes, she slows her breathing down hoping he won't hear her. He checks the transmitter and see's Leia's coordinates as the last ones entered and starts slashing it with his saber. She can hear him destroy the equipment and everything in the room. He yells out knowing she is in the room When I find you you will regret this and storms out of the room. She sits against the cabinet as a tear falls down her face scared of what is going to happen. An hour passes before she leaves the room and heads down the corridors with her cloak on she walks not watching where she is going and ends up in a dark unlit room with huge bay windows looking out into the galaxy. She sits against the wall trying to figure out what to do if it would be better to face him now or give it time. She stays seated and and just stares out in the galaxy. 

In the main hanger Kylo is speaking with the Admerial asking if any ships have departed since his return. No sir none have left other then the scouts you sent out. She's missing or hiding one I want her found. Is she not in your chambers sir, No Admerial I checked there first then was told she was on the south side of the ship which is the transmitters checked there and there was one with the blinds pulled lights off and locked opened the door I knew she was in there but couldn't find her. I want her found. She has explaining to do. Yes Emperor I will have troopers search for her until she is found. The admerial sends out a group to search the ship. It's been a few hours Rey is still in the room she doesn't care if he finds her she doesn't have her saber or anything and just doesn't care. A tear falls down her face regretting disobeying him. She hears footsteps in the distance they get closer then stop outside of the door way. She looks around the room to realize this isn't just a random room but the training room her and Kylo uses. 

She hears the door opened to see Kylo walk in he doesn't see her due to lights being off plus shes in a corner where even if the lights where on it wouldn't hit her as much as everywhere else. she watches as he takes frustration out on training droids. She watches him fight for well over an hour before she sniffles and he hears it he asks who's there and starts looking around he un-ignites his saber and puts it away on his belt. Rey are you in here he asks but theres no response. He walks over towards the corner of the room where he heard the sound from to find her sitting against the wall. He knees down beside her and without saying anything just brings her into an embrace I'm sorry I'm sorry if I hurt you, he says to her even though he wants to yell at her for disobeying him he can see shes hurting. She doesn't say anything in return doesn't make eye contact with upsets him more. Look at me Rey I want to know why you disobeyed my orders I told you I didn't want you contacting the resistance but yet you did it anyway then hid from me when I found you. All I want is to know why. She looks up at him and says I'm sorry I I miss them and wanted them to know I was okay I didn't think it would upset you this much. 

It's fine just never again What did they tell you did they try to get you to return to them he asks her still aggravated. Yes Leia told me I could come back but I told her I am part of the first order and that if i came to see them i was to bring you she said she want's to see her son. Fine we'll go get your things ready we leave tonight. Rey is shocked by his response he helps her up as they walk back to his chambers. Upon entering he shuts the door and locks it. He watches her walk into the bedroom and he follows and locks that door behind him. She turns to ask him what he is doing. he doesn't say anything just walks up to he and starts kissing her. She moans as he wraps his arms around her pulling her close to him she returns the kiss. he kisses her again and again getting more passionate with each one. he pulls away to pull her towards the bed and lays her down he gets on top of her and starts kissing her again. Rey I love you I could never hurt you and you know this I want you as mine please. He kisses her again then pulls away. Kylo I love you as well thats why I was so scared of upsetting you I didn't want to lose you. He kisses her again then become mine and mine alone. She kisses him first this time wrapping her arms around him as he slides his hand up her shirt he kisses her one more time then tells her Don't ever disobey me again as he gets up and gets dressed come we leave for the resistance base. 


	6. Turn of events

She watches as he gets up off their bed and straightens his clothes up she sits up and puts a long black dress and flats and attaches a cloak with a hood. She walks out of the bedroom to see him standing in the living room of their chambers he turns to see her and extends his gloved hand out for her to take come we leave now. She places her hand into his as he grasps her hand as they leave the chambers heading towards the departure wing. 

My emperor Ren, the admerial says I see you found her. Yes Admerial I did but we will return shortly we are going on a small personal mission at the moment. As Kylo takes Rey's hand he leads her to the departure wing of the ship and helps her into his personal ship. He gets in the pilot seat He departs the star destroyer and enters the coordinates that Rey gives him to locate the location of the Resistance base. As they exit light speed they see a remove planet mostly sand but some green and water. They land quite away back from the Resistance base to hopefully keep from drawing any more attention to themselves then needed. As they exit his ship they put their hoods up and he puts his mask on. they fasten there sabers to their hilts as they walk arm in arm towards the resistance base. About half an hour pass before they get in view of the bases entrance. Poe is looking out of the window of the door "Uhm guys why is Kylo Ren walking towards us?" Poe exclaims worried. Leia walks up is someone with him. Yes but I can't tell. Leia goes to walk out of the base. general you can't be serious he can't be trusted. he is my son and I will do as I please so if you could kindly release your hand from my arm, Thankou. Leia walks out side and starts walking towards them they meet halfway. Leia looks at what she is hoping is Rey. 

Rey is that you, let me see your face. Leia says to her, Kylo looks over at his empress you may remove your hood love it's safe I wont let no one any where near you. Rey removes her hood. Hello Leia. Leia takes her into an embrace holding her I've missed you so much she looks up at her son. Please take that helmet off I want to look at my son, not at a mask. He preceeds to remove his helmet and places it to his side. Poe is still watching them through the window Hey Finn he calls out you may want to come see this. Finn walks over to where Poe is and looks out the window to see Rey standing beside Kylo Ren. I may have missed last time but this time I won't. Finn screams as he grabs a blaster and runs out the door I'm going to kill you Ren. They both see Finn running towards them and Rey and Kylo immediately pull their sabers. Leia looks at Rey's in shock that she is using a sith's saber. 

Rey looks over at Kylo I got this trust me and begins walking towards Finn blocking his blaster shots. Finn stops firing once he sees Rey just approaching. Why did you leave with him Finn screams at her. I made the better choice for my life. So you're a tratior then Finn says and goes to push rey out of the way until she stops him and throws him back into the ground. She gets beside him and points her saber at his throat do not attack him and I won't kill you for that stunt but I will for what you did to me she screams as she cuts his head off. Kylo and Leia both look at each other in shock and slight horror. She preceeds to put her hood back up as she walks into the resistance base all you hear is her saber swinging then screams. Kylo runs in after her to see bodies lying he grabs her by the arms Babe it's okay come here. It's okay they had to die Rey says while crying if not the empire would never prevail. leia walks in to see ninty percent of her fleet laying dead on the floor. 

Leia is in shock and horror wondering why in the galaxy would Rey come to just murder her entire fleet right in front of her own eyes. I don't understand Leia says to her what was your purpose in coming her was it this. You are not the same girl I meet before you're a monster leave now I want nothing to do with you get out now. Kylo looks at Leia be careful with your words or you may see the same fate or worst. Rey turns to leave when she stops take her prisoner we can get information from her she is the heart and core of the Resistance if we have any better chance of taking them out she will be the Key. Leia looks over at Rey I will never talk nor give you any information that will go against my people. I don't care you will either talk or be exicuted. those are your options now come. Kylo handcuffs her and takes her back to their ship. As they board Rey sits in silence the entire trip back to the star destroyer. She begins thinking of her time with the first order. flashes of the first night she spent there goes across her mind. Who is this man she sees why can't she remember anything about him or his name but she feels as if she can trust him. She can sense anger and frustration and pain but can't piece any of it together and why its focused around her. Once back on the destroyer. I'll take her down to a cell Rey says to Kylo as she takes Leia and guides her down to the dungeon. Kylo didn't even begin to think about that she will see Hux down there before he realizes it She is already out of sight. 

As they approach the dungeon Leia looks up at Rey you know you don't want to do any of this. This isn't who you are you was supposed to help defeat them not join them. Leia what you all don't understand is You all make that my destiny not me i had no choice in what you wanted me to be but i am accepted her i feel as i belong nothing will detour me from the galatic empire or the first order so you can stop begging and pleading me to leave and return to the Resistance do you understand me. Now come on and stop wasting time. She opens the gate to the dungeon it's dark cold and chilly she walks down to the end of the hall she sees a man in a cell she feels like she knows him but only focuses on locking Leia up so she can't escape. Rey the strange man whispers wanting to run up to her but doesn't want to startle her. She glances over at him while pushing Leia in the cell removing the cuffs and locking the door. Who are you she says to the strange man. You don't remember me do you he says as he stands and walks over to the door. She looks him over he resembles the man from the passing thoughts I feel as if I know you she says. You do somewhat he says I'm Hux the General well supposed to be of the first order until Ren decided to lock me away in this god forsaken place. She is taken back Your Hux why are you down here she asks him. can you open the door I can explain everything once I get back to my chambers. She gets the keys from the desk and goes to unlock the door when Kylo storms in the hall Stop he screams as he force pushes her to the ground and slams the door shut again. What are you doing she yells. You stay away from her Ren screams at Hux I told you before you was to stay away from her but did you listen No and you still don't listen I have no choice he says as he draws his saber. Stop Rey screams. Why should I listen to you you disobey be once now twice Im not listening again. I said stop she screams as she knocks his saber out of his hand with her own. What did he do to piss you off so bad. It's none of your concern Rey now go back upstairs and mind your business you are forbidden to ever step foot down here again do you here me he screams at her in anger. She turns on her heel and leaves but right before she exits the dungeon. If you hurt him you will regret it Ren you better heed my warning she says before slamming the door behind her. She goes to the training room and starts taking her frustration out on battle droids destroyes five of them before Ren comes back upstairs and finds her in there. He goes up to her and starts swinging and attacking her She blocks and attacks him back. You're weak he says she just keeps swinging her saber not letting up. She knocks him off his feet and takes his saber. Not as weak as before. She unignites both sabers and drops his saber on the floor beside him as she leaves the room to go back to their chambers. 


	7. Start of the order

The following morning Rey wakes up to see Kylo still asleep she gently kisses his forehead and gets out of bed. She goes into the bathroom and gets a hot shower. she curls her hair and gets dressed in a long full dress with a thin lace cape. She walks down the corridors to the cafeteria to get two breakfast trays for Leia and Hux down in the dungeon She plans on starting the questioning about the Resistance. She begins down the sprial stair case to the dungeon she opens the doors it's dark barely any light. She see's Hux is still asleep Leia is sitting staring at the wall. Here she says as she slides one of the trays under the door for her to take. She sits the other one on the table as she pulls up a chair infront of the cell. Tell me everything you know what plans you have against the Galactic Order I want to know everything Rey says as she watches Leia's every move. She's not wanting to search her mind she's giving her a chance to talk first before she takes the information by force. I told you yesterday I'm not telling you anything Leia snaps at her. Don't make this harder then it needs to be organa the faster you talk the faster you can be free if you decide to stay silent then I will take the information by force now start talking. Leia ignores her threats. You're nothing she says as she drinks her water. Rey just sits there using the force to cause tightness against Leia. Stop what ever your doing to me your not going to get any information from me so it's no use trying to force it out of me. Admist all the fighting Hux stirs awake. He sees Rey sitting in front of the other cell staring at what he presumes is the leader of the resistance. What is going on he says not wanting to disturb anything. Rey snaps out of her concentration You're awake here I brought you some things I figured you would be hungry she says as she hands him his tray. thankyou he says as he smiles at her. Why are you here though didn't you hear what he told you yesterday. I did but did I listen no he doesn't scare me Hux. please you can call me Armitage I only let a very select few call me by my actual first name. Okay then wait why is there a bandage on your arm let me see. It's nothing to worry about trust me. She gives him this look as if like she believes it's nothing let me see it please she says softer. He walks over to the door and extends his arm through the bar. she unwraps it to see a burn going down his arm. what happened Armitage. He struck me with his saber after you left he says as she cleans it and puts a new bandage on it I'll have a discussion with him later about this. No I don't want to risk him hurting you he says as he watches her wrap his arm. There that should help keep it cleaner than what was on their before then. 

Rey can I talk to you about something he says not sure what he is wanting to say. Yes what is it Armitage you can talk to me about anything pull a chair up sit. as they sit down he puts his head in his hands I need out of this cell Rey I need to fix what he has messed up. She sighs as she looks at him please don't leave me here he says. I'm sorry but I have to go I'll see you tomorrow promise. I hope so he says as he watches her leave the dungeon he lays back on the cot and goes back to sleep. I have to get out of this place one way or another.

Kylo wakes up and decides to get rid of Leia to send a message to the remaining Resistance fleet and their allies. He heads down to the dungeon to see Leia sitting on the cot in her cell he see's Hux asleep facing the wall. He walks over to her cell and opens it come you're leaving now. He cuffs her and has her walk to the departure wing. Kylo walks up to a transport that's unsheilded and has no defenses. He opens the hatch and waits for Leia to get inside as she's loading in she looks at what she is hoping is still her son Ben. Please don't do this don't go this route. We can bring balance to the galaxy. Dont desert the resistance Ben. Stop calling me that Kylo says aggravated the resistance is no more it's dead the Galactic Order is all that remains and there will be balance when we are the only one ruling. Also do not ever return here again. Kylo shuts the hatch to the transport and walks over to the door to watch her leave.

Leia departs and once she's out of his destroyer she sends a transmission back to the resistance base. Poe can you read me. Poe answers the transmission. Leia is that you where are you what is going on he says. I'm on my way back to the base I just left Ren's star destroyer I tried to get them on our side but they deserted. get ready for a war with them both. Kylo looks over his shoulder and tells the fleet to fire the cannon gun and destroy the transport. About thirty seconds pass then a large explosion happens and the transport she was in blows into a million pieces. Poe hears the explosion an attempts to make further contact but it is just silence. Poe then goes and gathers the remaining few of the resistance into a room. Listen up Leia is dead Kylo killed her he has to pay they took our general our princess. We will destroy his army. He will lose everything he cares about. Rose looks around then back at Poe how do you expect us to do that here is not even twenty of us and you want us to go against how many thousand or so. Poe looks at her it is insane but it has to be done we took out a dreadknot how much harder could this be. Now suit up get in your x-wings we leave in ten to battle.

Back on Ren's destroyer he leaves the departure wing and walks back to his chambers where he finds rey sitting on the couch. Kylo walks over to her everything okay sweetheart he says to her. Yes I'm fine by the way what was it that I heard it sounded like an explosion from the ship. I ordered a transport to be blown up with the cannon. rey looks up at him who was in it she asks him. Leia was she was no use to us. You let her go we could have extracted information from her but no we can't. What did you expect me to do let you extract her mind you're not strong enough for that she would fight back and only hurt you. Why do you keep assuming i'm still weak. because you are he says you are not as strong as me and never will be and you know this now end of argument. He sits on the couch and she sits beside him I'm sorry he says but there was really no point she would have never talked and you know it. you never gave me a chance either. 

Suddenly alarms start blaring through out the entire ship. They get up and run to the main hanger. Admerial what is going on. Sir there are multiple x-wings in attack mode approaching and firing. Rey looks out the windows there reisistance fighters they must know about Leia's death there here to try to defeat us. Kylo looks at Rey do you feel liek flying a tie silencer with me you are the emperess. Yes come on before they get the upper hand. Once they reach the departure wing Kylo orders multiple fighters to board the tie fighters and start a pursuit to the destroy the x-wings. he helps Rey into her silencer then boards his own and they depart and start going after the x-wings Kylo goes after some one way and she goes the other way two down now three Rey sees Poe's and goes after him she tries to not let BB-8 droid distract her during her pursuit to take him out. As she gets him in her sights BB-8 turns and looks at her just as she goes to fire. She wasn't able to do it she gets upset and flies back to the departure wing and lands and takes off running. Kylo defeats a few other x-wings and notices he can't see Rey anymore he wonders if she was hit he rushes back to his ship and gets out of his silencer. Where did she go did she come back he starts asking. Sir she landed and took off crying she looked really upset.

Rey now has returned to her and Kylo's chambers she is aggravated and hates herself for failing the mission she sits against the wall with her head down Kylo runs through the halls till he gets to their chamber he walks in to see all the lights are off. Rey are you in here, no answer he goes into the bedroom to see the bathroom lights are on through the door he knocks gently, Rey. Once moment she says sobbing she gets up and opens the door. Kylo stops her what is wrong, what happened out there. I couldn't do it I couldn't blow the droid up i'm sorry I don't know why but it stopped me from taking Poe out. Do you want the droid love if so say the word i will get it for you. Yes I want he droid but he will never surender it not with him being alive. It's useless we will never get it. Trust me love if you want it I will see to retrieving it Kylo assures her as he kisses her gently.

rey I need to talk to you about something important. What is it love. rey when you asked to return to the rebel base was your whole intentions was to go down there and eliminate them. Rey looks at him worried on what he will think yes it was it had to be done though and I knew if I told you my true intentions you would have never allowed me to do it. You are correct on that concept I will admit I never expected you to just kill so many at this time. Come on lets get you out of those cloths and into something more fit for an empress. Like what all I have is slacks and black blouses. Kylo walks over to the closet and grabs a decent size bag and places it infront of her along with a few other boxes and sits across from her in a chair waiting for her expression on seeing what he has gotten her. Rey smiles as she opens the bag and sees a note that says you are as stunning as the stars so you should shine like one. She smiles and blushes as she pulls out a long black dress with lace and some sequins around the chest area it has a single shoulder strap while the other side is strapless and a medium size train with a slit halfway up the right side. she is in awe on how it looks she then preceeds to open the larger box and precedes to pull out a blood red cape that hooks around the shoulders. this one is full lace. Kylo watches ina we as he sees her smile and her face light up as she opens each one. She opens the next and sees a pair of black high heels around four inches in height. they have a strap that goes around the ankle so there is some support. The next one she almost cries when she sees it is a blood red ruby necklace with pearls on each side. She stands up and walks over to her beloved and kisses him I love them everything it is beautiful I don't know how to thank you. Go put everything on we have a date tonight I'll be getting ready in another room I will send for you okay love I must go to make sure everything is in order. You are going to look beautiful.

Kylo gets up and leaves their chambers after getting a good distance he says to himself, I need to make sure the prisoner is still alive and take his dinner tray to him even though he does not deserve it i'm not going to let him starve either. He stops by the cafeteria and grabs a box with stuff in in and some bottled water and heads down the stair well to the dungeon. he stops by the closet and grabs a few towels and some cloths. When he gets to Hux's cell and sees he is asleep. Wake up Hux not waiting forever. He groans as he sits up half asleep what do you want Ren. I brought your food and stuff so you can get a shower he hands hux the box with food and opens the cell leading him down the hall to the bathroom. I'm going to stand out here so you don't try to escape. Hux gets his shower and puts the cloths on that he was given and comes backout. How long do you expect on keeping me down here. As long as I see fit Hux. If I think you need to stay here forever then so be it. I want to see her Ren, you can't keep her away you know this just release me. You will never see her she hates you and always will. Now back in your cell eat and do whatever I could care less.

Ren leaves and goes back upstairs Admerial, can you please go send for Rey take her to the hall I will be waiting there. yes my emperor as you wish. Back in their chambers rey is applying some makeup and doing her hair she already has the dress, heels and jewerly on. She is in love with how everything looks. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. My empress are you ready. Yes Admerial, just a second please. She walks out of her bedroom and he is shooken on how she looks. You look absolutely beautiful my lady. the emperor has sent me to escort you. Rey takes his arm and he escorts her down the corridors to the hall where Kylo awaits. Upon arriving the Admerial opens the large doors as Rey enters she sees Kylo in a full tux he walks over to her and kisses her you look beautiful, more beautiful than I could ever imagined. He takes her hand and leads her to a table where he has a dinner ready for them they eat while soft music plays in the background. Kylo finishes his dinner first and just watches her studying her, how did I get so lucky he thinks to himself. The door opens quickly Kylo looks up to see the Admerial sir I'm sorry to interrupt but we picked up some bombers and more x-wings on our radar they are heading this way what course of action do you want us to take. Make sure shields are up and strong and send out fighters. The Admerial leaves the room to give the orders. Hey love is everything okay she asks him concerned. Yes dear everything is fine they should stop the bombers before they even get remotely close to the ship. Okay I just rather not have the ship destroyed. she says as she finishes her glass of wine. I understand come with me he says as he reaches his hand for her to take. She smiles and takes his hand and he guides her over to an open area where it is dark except for a couple lights the music still plays as he starts dancing with her spinning her dipping her as well. She laughs along wit him and falls even more in love by the second. Rey you mean the world to me, you're everything I have ever wanted and dreamed of having. Will you be mine forever, marry me Rey he asks her as he pulls out a sapphire ring. She is so happy she starts crying yes she screams out and kisses him as he placees the ring on her finger. 

Suddenly a very large blast hits the side of the ship alarms start blaring Ren rushes over to the window and sees one of the bombers releasing its payload on the side of the ship. Dammit why can't those fighters do anything right. Come on I need you to return to our chambers and stay there okay I will come get you if we have to leave. But babe I want to be beside you she says to him. Rey I need you to listen this is to dangerous you have to stay in our chambers for now please promise me you will stay unless I or the Admerial comes to get you. Okay my love. Kylo rushes to the departure wing as Rey runs back to their chambers. Admerial what is happening I thought I told you to send out fighters to take out those bombers. I'm sorry sir we did but it seems the resistance has backup from their allies this time around. Kylo boards his silencer as another x-wing shoots at the ship trying to get past the defense shield. He departs and starts chasing each x-wing down. One down now three he sees the bombers there is only two left he flies fast to fire and takes one out then spins around and gets underneath the other and fires up in the bombers payload and explodes it from the inside. He flies off through a cloud of smoke and debris taking out more x-wings 4 down now five. Poe radios all other x-wings we need to take out the silencer if we do they will fall back. Some radio back we can't were out numbered. No you have to continue fighting Poe exclaims don't fall back no matter what. Ren then preceeds after Poe's x-wing he shoots down his ship and grabs the BB unit and heads back to his ship. Upon arriving the Admerial looks very concerned. 


	8. Return of the past

Kylo boards his ship and sees the Admerial standing at the dock looking concerned. Sir we need to talk in private. What is it sir, what is going on? Sir your prisoner has escaped we have not been able to locate him. This isn't good, oh god where is Rey, has he found her. No emperor not that we know of as far as I know she is still in your chambers. Kylo begins walking down to his chambers and finds all the lights off. Rey honey where are you at love, Kylo asks concerned slightly terrified. One minute I'm slightly busy at the moment. Okay just want to make sure you are alright; all the bombers where destroyed and I have a surprise for you when you come out. Rey walks out of the bedroom and into the living room, she is back into simpler cloths slacks and a black blouse. He can tell she had just gotten a shower. He goes up to her and kisses her forehead. What is your surprise because I have one too. 

You first he says to her, she hands him a card with a test in it that reads positive. Are you pregnant Rey? he asks even more concerned but excited. Yes love I found out this morning just wanted to wait till it was a good time to tell you. Now for my surprise he says I have the droid you wanted. He is put up so he can not get out, come I'll take you to him. How did you retrieve him love? she asks him. I shot down the resistance fighters and grabbed him with my ship. Upon arriving to the holding room they walk in and Rey sees BB-8 sitting in the floor. The BB unit is excited to see her but sad about losing his master. Hey you okay? she asks the droid. The BB unit beeps and Rey just laughs. Suddenly the Admerial walks in Sir we have spotted the subject, oh hello my empress how are you feeling this evening. The Admerial asks concerned. I'm well Admerial thank you for asking is everything alright. Rey, Kylo looks at his beloved you need to return to our chambers immediately and do not come out or let anyone in. If it is me or the Admerial we will enter ourselves do you understand. Yes my love but why what is going on she asks him concerned and slightly confused. In time I will tell you but please now I need you to hurry don't waste any time.

Back in their quarters Hux and Phasma is waiting where they wont find them. He wanted to keep me locked away. Tried to keep me away from her will not work. I will have her Hux says to Phasma as she agrees this will not end well. Suddenly Hux hears the door open and sees Rey walk in he has to sop himself from running to her he wants her in his arms so badly but if he makes a move now his entire plan will be ruined. God she is beautiful even more so than when she first arrived. Rey changes cloths into a long plain black dress and flats and heads to the bedroom. She finds a folder in the night stand that has cell number 51890 Hux. She gets curious and begins reading and sees that he has been held captive for the last six months. And what happened that night according to Ren. She sneaks out of their chambers and goes to the survillance room and loads the tape into the computer. What is written in the file is nothing what had happened that night. He says he hurt and assulted her when in fact all he did was help her and treat her wounds. She sneaks back into their chambers and sits on the sofa with only a lamp on she wishes she had releashed him the first time she went down to the dungeon. The man is innocent yet just cause of Ren's rage he has been imprisoned for six months. 

Back in the main hanger the Admerial and Kylo are searching for any idea how Hux escaped and where he possibly could have gone to. Kylo freaks out and the Admerial looks at him what is it my emperor? Rey he always kept saying he would get what he wanted. We have to go now before it is to late. Kylo and the Admerial begins running down the halls to his chambers. As Rey is sitting there Hux can not take much more of hiding he whispers her name Rey. She jumps as she thought no one was in the room. Hello is someone in here. Please don't freak out he says come to the walk in closet She opens the door to see him and Phasma standing there. How did you get out of the dungeon Armitage she asks him, are you okay? I'm fine now but maybe not for long I've been trying to get out of there to come find you he says to her What do you mean to find me she says confused. Come out of there sit with me on the sofa so we can talk about what is going on cause i don't remember anything from the first night I was here. They begin talking and he is telling her everything that happened that night he gently moves his hand over top of hers and wraps his fingers around hers she notices and does the same with his. They smile at each other not knowing what hell is about to unleash. Rey I know this is probably going to be the the mistake that sentences me to death but I have wanted to do this since you was taken away from me. What is it you can tell me. Close your eyes he whispers she can feel him scoot closer to her as one of his hands gently wrap around the back of her neck. She suddenly feels him kiss her she breaths deeply not knowing quite if she should pull away or not. She returns the kiss as he pulls away and looks her in the eye You know I've loved you for the last six months. Rey looks at him and smiles you are really sweet but Kylo is going to kill us for what is happening right now. He can try but he won't succeed. I promise you my dear just trust me, follow my lead he says as he gently kisses her hand. 

Suddenly the door slams open and Kylo and the Admerial runs in to see Hux and Rey sitting beside each other on the sofa and instantly pulls his saber and points it at Hux's chest. Get away from her you bastard Ren screams at the top of his lungs at him. What is going on put your sabe away before you kill someone. Rey gets behind me before he hurts you again. Babe he never hurt me in the first place she starts crying. What do you mean you know what he did. No he didn't after you told me to return to the chambers I changed cloths and went to the security room and watched the tape that was in the file in your night stand. Why did you lie to me for the last six months I thought I don't understand. Kylo looks at Rey who is still sitting on the couch beside Hux he notices he is holding one of Rey's hands. he goes to stab Hux with is saber when Rey draws hers and ignites it to block his. I said enough Ren now put yours away not asking again. Rey I don't understand he hurt you severely how why would you protect him. Because I don't even remember what happened that night I came with you once on the ship I don't remember anything, I don't remember him hurting me if he did I can't say if he did or didn't. only what you have told me and it doesn't make since with the file and the surveillance tape. One you said you killed him which clearly you didn't and you had him in the dungeon for six months and two why did you fucking lie to me I love you yet you hide and lie about things to me.

Kylo lowers his blade and looks over at Rey. He watches as the tears form and fall from her eyes. I'm sorry love he kneels down in front of her please forgive me. I always will Kylo but you can not keep things like this from me,I love you. Rey looks at Kylo and smiles but I forbid and will not allow you to kill him for not doing anything wrong. Hux looks at Rey and smiles softly knowing what they just did is not getting told and he is hoping there will be more as he is already craving her touch again. Kylo stands up and pulls her into an embrace Hux forgot to let go of her hand as it slipped out of his grasp. He looks disappointed that she is with him but still happy he got to finally kiss her. rey I have to go take care of some business. Please be careful and do not trusts him okay. Babe I'm fine I promise go on and take care of what you need to do I'll be fine I love you Kylo. I love you to Rey he says as he leaves their chambers. She watches him and the Admerial leave rey looks down and starts crying into a pillow. Hux sits on the couch trying to give her some space. He then hears her sobbing and gets concerned. He quietly goes over to the door and sees it is cracked and stands there listening. It's breaking his heart to see her so upset. He gently taps on the door she doesn't say anything but he enters and sits on the edge of her bed. He gently places his hand on her back trying to comfort her. She stops crying mostly to where it's just a few sniffles here and there. I don't understand why he would do this. Hux looks down at her I don't know either love he's Kylo he never gets told no except by Snoke and that never went well when it happened. He doesn't know discipline and that is his issue. I'm sorry he put you through all this. 

Rey stays quiet for a moment. It's okay it isn't your fault. You couldn't do anything it has just been a mess I got myself into and I know I'm lost again. I feel like I did back on day one. Hux feels bad for her and scoots closer and lays beside her wrapping his arms around her waist comforting her. She scoots closer she relaxes into his arms. You know I am always going to protect you Rey. He moves her hair from out of her face as he cuddles her. She feels him around her she feels safe. She smiles softly wanting to rotate herself so she is facing him but does not want to move because of how he has her. She turns gently to find him sleeping. She smiles and laughs quietly. Finding it adorable and cuddles into his chest. She wonders if this is going to end well but doesn't care all she knows is she feels safe and she feels something else but doesn't quite know what it is but she knows something is there between them. Only time will tell.

A couple hours pass he wakes up first to find her asleep in his arms he kisses he forehead and gently gets up. He hears her moan and she wakes up is everything okay? Yes I was just getting up I didn't mean to wake you. it's okay what time is it, she asks him. It's almost ten at night. Oh wow I didn't think it was that late I wonder where he is at normally he is back by now. rey gets up and combs through her hair. Hux comes up behind her and places his hands on her shoulders. She smiles gently and so does he. She turns to walk out the door back into the bedroom when she is met with a kiss. She returns the kiss shocked a little but doesn't pull away. Hux continues to kiss her as he lifts her up on the counter and wraps his fingers through her hair holding her, carassing her body as she wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer. After about a minute and a half they pull apart panting out of breath. Hux looks at her and smiles. She does the same and kisses him first he pulls her closer then picks her up and carries her to the bed and lays her down and climbs in still holding her. they kiss even more and more he feels her every curve she slides one of her hands up his shirt feeling his torso and chest wanting more. They break away for a second they look at each other with passion in their eyes. He lays beside her we probably should stop for now before he does come back and catches us then we are both dead. Yeah maybe it's for the best for right now. She gets up and straightens herself up and kisses him goodnight. I gotta go find him which chambers is yours? she asks him wondering. It's down the hall black and red door. okay I think I know which one. See you later. She walks out of the room in search of Kylo. She is still surprised by what they just did but it doesn't bother her. She goes to the main hanger and sees Kylo and the Admerial talking. he looks aggravated. She walks up to them. Good evening my empress how are you this evening. I'm fine Admerial thank you for asking. Baby why are you still working. Kylo turns and hugs her I'm sorry love I'm just aggravated and didn't want to come home and upset you. You're okay baby she reaches up and kisses him. I love you come are you hungry lets go get some dinner. I'd love to sweetheart but I can't I'm working it's going to be a very long night we keep picking up ships in the radar that are unknown I have to stay here tonight are you going to be okay? yes baby just worried about you and I miss you. I miss you too honey but I will be back in the morning. Kylo kisses her goodnight and she walks out of the main hanger. She is upset that he isn't going to be home tonight and doesn't really wanna be alone. She goes back to her chambers and grabs a cloak she puts it on and places the hood up and goes down a long hallway towards the end where there is a smaller corridor only two very dim lights one at the beginning and one at the end. She shuts the door to it and walks down to the end where she see's the black and reddish door. She gently taps on it Hux answers and sees her standing their. He takes her hand and leads her inside and shuts and locks the door behind them.

Is everything okay Rey? he asks her concerned. Yes just it's going to be a long night and before she can finish what she was saying. Hux kisses her passionately Rey returns the kiss not wanting it to end. They break away slightly out of breath. He takes her cloak and hangs it on the wall. They sit on the sofa together he goes and gets her something to drink. Here love, you look like you haven't had anything since you left earlier. Thank-you she says. They sit on the sofa together as he studies her while she drinks her tea he made her. She suddenly hunches over grabbing her stomach, What's wrong is everything okay. No i'm having sharp pain I think something is happening with my child. what you're pregnant. Yes it hurts so bad she says. Here lay down let me see. trust me okay Rey lays down on the sofa. i have to remove your dress okay he says as he takes it off of her he finds blood he takes the dress completely off and grabs sweats and a shirt and puts them on her. He precedes to pick her up and carries her while running to the medical bay he lays her on the table. What is happening Armitage. You're miscarrying. I can stop it though if it's not to late. He grabs a vile off the shelf and pulls some into a syringe. it may sting but it will help. He takes her arm and inserts the needle and injects her with the medicine. he then takes a monitor and checks for the heartbeat. Steady your gonna be okay and so is the baby. huh it seems to be a little girl. Really Rey says excited. Then lays back down to getting dizzy come let me get you back to where you will be come comfortable. he picks her up and carries her back to his chambers. He shuts and locks the door and turns ninety percent of all the lights off. he lays her in his bed and sits beside her . She looks up at him and smiles thank-you. He leans down and kisses her gently you're welcome get some rest I have to take care of some small things then I will be right back. She lays there as he pulls the covers over her as she falls asleep he leaves the room. 


	9. Torn between the two

Hux leaves his chambers and heads for the main hanger. He finds the Admerial and Kylo Ren talking. Good evening Admerial, how are things? General things are in order there is five ships in our radar but out of reach for our cannons. They have not made any motive for attack, we mainly have been keeping a close eye on them. Good as long as they stay away we should be fine but just in case if any do get any closer.I want fighters sent out immediately to wipe them out and you will be leading them Ren. Kylo looks at him with an evil glare I don't take orders from anyone. But you do and that is your issue, you do not listen. But you will learn or I'll give you the same punishment you have made me suffer for the last six fucking damn months. Hux screams at Ren. You wouldn't dare Hux. Try me Ren actually I have already decided Phasma arrest him take him to the dungeon immediately, lock him up I'll deal with him later. The Admerial just stands there not knowing quite what to do. General if i may ask what are you doing. Just taking care of a pest that doesn't know discipline which he will learn now I need to return. i have some things that require my attention. Sir please don't harm the empress. She is a good woman and I would not want to be the man to witness what would happen if she got hurt. Admerial you have nothing to worry about I would never hurt her. Hux smiles as he leaves the hanger. he goes back to his chambers to find her awake. She turns and looks at him what was that noise I heard earlier. Nothing to worry about my dear just a prisoner acting out of control. who was it she asks concerned. No one you need to worry about love I promise. Now come here I've missed you. She sits up as he sits beside her and lays down its been a long night and it's only four in the morning you could rest. Not really I have to get up and be in the main hanger in four hours to straighten stuff out. Rey looks at him than out a window. everything okay he asks her. yeah just trying to wrap my head around everything. Just confused mostly. what about love you can tell me he says to her.

Just trying to figure out everything that is happening between us in the beginning why he lied to me for six months the child i almost lost yesterday what I'm feeling now. Hux sits up and looks at her What you mean your feelings now? It's Im not sure she looks at him as she smiles softly. I just i don't now how to put it into words. Can you demonstrate possibly. i guess but still don't know how. Hmmm lets see if I can help how do you feel about him. I hated him at first than slowly grew to like him possibly love but can't say that I do though. I feel more used now than what I felt before. What is your heart directing you to do? I feel a connection towards you but i don't know how to go about it She looks at hi in the eyes as he does same. Come here she scoots closer and lays back down she puts her head on his chest. he pulls her closer by the waist. They lay there for a moment. Rey you do know not many people on this ship see me as kind or gentle. what do you mean she asks him curious. You see I rule with an iron fist I don't let people get out of line. I'm seen as a very cruel and evil man and I don't want to scare you. If you see me as that Rey looks at him I don't think i could ever see you like that. Don't ever say that cause you will at times later today you will cause I have to get everything back in order. So if I act cruel or as a monster as some see me please don't be afraid. i would never hurt you Understand I care about you allot and will never allow harm to come to you Rey. She smiles softly as he turns over on his side he smiles too and kisses he gently I have to go though if you want in a hour or two come to the main hanger wear your best attire he gets up kisses her one more time and goes to the bathroom to get in uniform he comes out smiles at her and leaves. rey gets up and walks down to her chambers she gets a shower once done she fixes her hair she does a medium to loose curls and applies a dark pallet of makeup mostly burgendy and black and a dark burgendy lipstick. She goes to her closet and sees two different dresses one is sleek the other is ball gown style she remembers what he said and grabs the gown, petticoat. She puts black heels on and a black lace cloak on as well. She leaves the hood off she finishes getting ready and leaves her chambers, As she walks down the halls she can hear Hux ordering people around and screaming at them. She takes a deep breath and continues to the main hanger. She enters and goes to the glass panels to lookout. 

The Admerial goes up to her, good morning my lady did you have a good night. Yes admerial thank-you. How are things this morning did the ships from last night make any approach. No my lady they are still at the same distance as before. I want fighters deployed to either chase them off or to see their intentions possibly attack if they give the motive. Yes my lady General do you agree with our empress's ideas for this plan to take care of the ships who are in our range. Hmm what is it admerial. I was saying to send a group of fighters out to try to chase them off, make contact to see there intentions or if they show the motive to attack them. Yes that sounds perfect actually deploy immediately. yes General the Admerial sends a signal to the departure wing to deploy fighters. Rey continues to look into issues pertaining to the resistance when Hux comes up behind her. My lady may I speak with you in my chambers for a moment. One minute General i may have an idea how to take the resistance down once and for all but it's risky. i'm going to have to depart on my silencer. You will need backup and you are not going alone that is for certain. Admerial come here, Yes General, the empress and I are departing to take out the resistance once and for all. Are you sure do you need backup. what do you think my lady. No Admerial we will be able to take it. There is not many remaining. okay my lady when do we depart. Rey looks at Hux now we leave now.

Rey walks out of the main hanger Hux follows behind her once out of sight of everyone he takes Rey by the hand and pulls her down a hall to his chambers he opens the door and locks it once there inside. he turns back to Rey and instantly kisses her God you look beautiful. She smiles at him as she kisses him again. As much as I just want to stay here with you we have to execute your plan. Hux kisses her once more than leaves heading to the departure wing. She walks up to her silencer and boards it as Hux boards it as well. They take off towards the x-wings. Back in the main hanger the Admerial watches as they depart heading towards the x-wing ships in the distance. I have a bad feeling about all of htis. The admerial leaves and heads down the stairs to the dungeon where Hux had the emperor taken. Sir I need to speak with you. What is it Admerial and can you unlock this damn cell. yes my emperor the Admerial releases ren. Sir i think you should know that Rey has departed in her silencer to execute a plan to take the resistance once and for all. She's gone by herself why didn't you stop her. Sir she isn't by herself. General Hux has accommodated her in the mission. 

Ren gets furious I am going after them i do not want him any where near her espeically with her carrying my child. Sir wait Kylo starts running to the departure wing as the admerial follows behind. Kylo gets in his silencer sir are you sure this is a good idea. Admerial my beloved is out there with a monster i am not going to give him any opportunity to harm her. You can stay here or join me in this. As Kylo loads into his silencer and departs the destroyer ship he radios back to the admerial can you tell me where they have gone. One moment sir. I'll give you their exact location. they are almost out of range of our cannons heading straight for the x-wing ships that has been lingering . 

Hux, do you know how to fire the blasters on this Rey asks him. Yes love. Okay good when they are in your sight take them out I will get us close in to make it easier. Kylo flies off quickly as he finally has eyes on her ship he sends a transmission to her Rey return to the ship immediately that is an order. Rey hears Kylo over the radio. Why I can do this she tries to tell him. I don't care what you think I am forbidding you to carry out this mission with that disgusting idiot as your copilot. Do you understand now disengage now and return to ship. Hux looks over at her don't worry Rey it is okay love I have higher power he can not hurt you let us finish what we came to do She takes off at full speed at the fighters and takes one by one our four down now six. Rey I am not telling you again get back to the ship or I will shoot your ship and take you back myself. Rey ignores his transmission and continues taking down x-wings there is only one left she gets it in her sights and fires and destroys it but at the same time she gets hit from behind. Dammit what the hell was that Rey gets to the ship he is firing at us one engine is already down. We have enough time to return before he completely wipes us out she hurries back and ends up crashing into the departure wing Hux opens the hatch and helps her get out she is unconscious due to hitting her head against the dash. He picks her up and carries her to the medical bay. Kylo boards the ship and see's Rey's crashed silencer and blood on the dash. Where did they go when they boarded. Not sure emperor all I know is he got her out she wasn't responding and carried her off. Dammit Kylo goes to the main hanger to find the Admerial. 

The admerial hears Ren come in Sir what happened out there it looked like her ship was spinning out of control. It was I shot ne of her engines out due to her not following orders. What why would you do that where is she I don't know Kylo said. Hux took her I'll deal with them later I don't even want to see her at the moment. Hux gets rey to the medical bay where nurses see blood on the side of her temple they start running tests and hooking her up to monitors and giving her fluids through an iv. General she is stable and alive just unconscious she may be like this for an hour to a few days. The baby is fine. Hux walks up beside her and sits in a chair. I am so sorry Rey please forgive me. A few hours pass it is getting late its about eight in the evening. General you should get some rest we will send for you if her condition changes. Okay I will be back in the morning he leans down and kisses her on the forehead and heads to the main hanger. 

he gets furious just thinking that Ren would risk her life because of his childish ways. Upon entering the hanger he sees ren standing talking to the Admerial. Ren what on this stupid galaxy was you thinking. Kylo pulls his saber and points it at Hux she was to follow my orders and she didn't I told her what would happen if she didn not listen and return to ship. Hux gets pissed, she is unconscious Ren you idiot she has been since we crashed thanks to you. Why do you care Ren screams at Hux. all you care about is hurting people who cares. Hux gets even more pissed with him and orders him to be removed from his sight Where is she at Hux I want to know I want to be with her. It is none of your business nor concern you shot her ship down you made her crash this is your fault she is in the condition she is in. Now get out of my fucking bloody sight. 

Kylo storms off down to his chambers he searches the ship trying to find where she is at. Once he finds her int he medical bay he heads to it to see her. He knocks on the door. A nurse answers Yes emperor how may I help you? Where is she he asks. She is resting sir she is still not responsive but stable. How's my child is it alright. Yes the baby is fine but maybe you should have thought about the child and her condition before you shot her ship and caused her condition. Ren gets aggravated and force chokes the nurse who got smart with him. she dropps to the ground lifeless. Ren walks up to where she is lying and starts searching her mind. Why did you allow him to accommodate you. You are supposed to be mine alone. Rey groans in pain where am I she stutters. It's okay baby I'm here your safe. Kylo what the hell was that for earlier. She passes back out. He feels bad for hurting her but he feels like she should have followed orders. As he sits their the admerial and General Hux walk down to the medical bay so he can check on her. Upon arriving Hux notices the door is open they enter to find Kylo standing beside Rey searching her mind. what are you doing Ren. Get the fuck away from her. Not till I get to the bottom of what i want know. i said get away from her now.

Hux stands back as there is nothing he can do to stop him rey screams in pain and jerks up. rey are you okay he asks her worried. What the hell is going on she says in between wails of pain. Hux runs up to her it's okay relax lay back here this will help he pulls some medicine into a syringe and injects it into her iv line. rey cries as it burns through her veins. It'll fade I promise just have to push through for a moment. rey sits up and looks at Kylo why did you shoot my ship down you could have killed me. i didn't want him near you Ren says to her. So you blasted me. It was the only way I could think to get you to obey your orders. You disobeyed me and i wasn't going to allow this kind of behavior to happen especially from you.

Rey looks at Kylo hurt that he would say such things to her she stares at the ground not wanting to look at him leave me I don't want to see you right now. You can't tell me what to do Rey. She gets aggravated I said leave Ren now get out she force pushes him away from her. He gets up and marches out of the room. Rey starts crying cause of everything that has happened Hux looks at her not knowing what to do to help. Remove the lines and monitors I wish to leave this room. Now you know you are not well enough. Don't question me please just remove the lines. okay if you wish he says to her as he preceeds to take the iv out of her hand. He removes the monitors as she gets up and walks out of themedical bay barely able to walk straight due to pain and light headiness. She doesn't pay attention to where she is going she finds herself in a very dark room that looks out into the galaxy. she sits against the wall sobbing she stays their for what feels like an eternity. She just doesn't want to be around anyone. 

Back in the main hanger Hux and the Admerial are trying to figure out a way to take care of some tactics. Ren walks in force throwing some people out of spite and aggression. Sir do you mind leaving my fleet in their seats. No Admerial I don't care I have half the nerve to plunge my saber through everyone in this room. Hux continues looking at files. I wouldn't advise that if I was you just go about your business and leave us to our work. ren goes back to his chambers and sits on the sofa. 

Rey gets up off the floor and heads towards the main hanger to log the information from her mission she walks down the series of corridors she stops by the cafeteria and grabs a water. she gets to the hanger and goes to a desk and begins writing in the file that she made for the mission. The Admerial notices her and walks over to her. My lady you look rough are you okay. She looks up at him her makeup is smeared which only shows she has been crying. My lady is there anything I can do to help No Admerial just I'm okay just tired thank-you for your concern but i have some work i need to finish. The Admerial goes back to the front where Hux is yelling at a group of storm troppers for not following orders. General may i speak with you, yes admerial what is it. The admerial turns slightly to where Rey is sitting she is not okay sir clearly is upset and crying her makeup is smeared. You may want to go see her. I will in a moment I have to finish my work. Okay General just want to keep peace on the ship. They all continue working. General I have an update from patrol what is it G13287 the tropper looks at Hux as noticed some galatic lighting in the distance that were heading. There is a strong storm moving in I think we need to change course to avoid it. Rey hears this report. Steady on in the course we are at it won't affect us I have seen worse storms on jakku trust me this isn't anything. 

they look over at her but doesn't say anything Admerial I want us to land on this planet that is in your course. Naboo sir strange little planet for us to land you think. It's diplomatic secure we can rest and take care of some business while we are there. Okay general as you wish they preceed down and land in the fields of Naboo. Hux sends some troppers out to survey the area. He goes to his chambers to rest for a moment. There is a subtle knock on the door he answers it to find Rey standing there with her head down. May I enter General. yes my lady what brings ou here is everything okay. Once she is inside he shuts and locks the door so no one can enter. He goes up to her and removes her hood and notices the smeared makeup. Come here it is okay I promise. he wraps his arms around her for a few moments as he feels tears fall on to his chest. he leads her to the sofa and sits down with her talk to me whats going on. I can't put it into words. I think I know a way to help you get some relief. they walk arm in arm down the corridors and exit the ship he leads her down the sidewalk to the city of Naboo. Where are we heading she asks To a small home I keep hidden it is private but I use it very rarely upon arriving they enter and he shuts and locks the door it looks really beautiful. The wood work is amazing. Hux comes up to her and kisses her passionately. She lets out a small moan he kisses her again putting more passion in each one. I want more Rey but I don't want to rush you into anything. I do too Armitage. He leads her to his bedroom and lays her on the bed and starts kissing her neck slowly tracing down to her chest then back up to her lips she smiles at him softly which only makes him want more of her as they hold each other feeling each other's bodies exchanging each passionate kiss after another he removes his shirt and starts kissing her again. he slides one of his hands up her leg under her dress she feels perfect to him. he undoes her corset and helps her out of her dress and lays her back down on the bed kissing her torso she moans more as he teases her. He rolls her on top of him as she kisses him she can feel him getting aroused, she is getting moist frm feeling him against her. he moans as they kiss even more he rotates her back underneath of him and kisses her again Rey i want more and more but I want you to want it as well. i want everything that happens between us to be a mutal want. She kisses him as she gently drags her nails down and up his back he moans from how it feels he starts kissing her more rougher and lifts her arms above her head holding them as he feels her breasts she arches her back letting out another moan. he kisses her again as he slowly moves his hand to her lace undergarments he gently pulls them off of her once they are completly off he rubs her inner thigh gently brushing against her warm wet pussy she moans every time he gets close to it she kisses him again as he slowly starts feeling her feeling every inch of her pussy without entering he feel show moist she is and wants to just take her and make her his. he starts rubbing her clit she arches her back as he pinches and presses he rubs faster and applies force making her moan he slips his finger into her just a little to feel how wet she is she moans he can tell she wants more he blindfolds her as he moves down he moves her knees and starts kissing her inner thigh she doesn't know what he is about to do but doesn't object he spreads her lips with his finger then she feels his warm breath on her clit a couple seconds pass then he starts kissing and sucking on her clit she moans and arches her back as she never felt such pleasure like this he sucks and licks rougher as he inserts two fingers in her moving them in and out of her Armitage she says in between moans yes my dear. he goes back up and kisses her lips she flips him on his back and puts the blindfolt on him what are you doing baby girl you'll see he can feel her remove his boxers she wraps her hand around his cock he moans as she starts rubbing it stroking it she kisses the shaft teasing him she then starts sucking on his cock. Oh my god Rey he says she continues sucking on him as he removes the blindfold god this feels amazing he can't believe what they are doing I want more I want every inch of you I want to conquer your body and soul. What is stopping you rey continues sucking on him going all the way down his cokc he starts throbbing as she continues Rey he moans her name over andover he feels the pressure building he wants to realease but not yet. Come here as they kiss passionatley he flips her on her back and kisses her ore she feels the tip of his cock touching and poking at her pussy she wants him so bad she bites his neck he moans louder than what he has been i want you rey do you want me. Yes baby I want all of you he moans as he guides his cock in her she moans due to him being bigger than Kylo he moans as he feels her get tighter around him. He starts thrusting in and out of her they kiss as she claws his back with her nails he bites and sucks on her neck as he starts thrusting harder and faster not wantig to stp she suddenly arches her back as he feels warmth come over his cock heknws he just made her cum. He picks her up and kisses her as he thrusts harder getting more forceful with each one. Rey if I get to be to much on what I do tell me and I will stop. Your fine baby it feels amazing i don't want you to stop. he moans as he pulls out get on your knees love she does as he asks he kisses her back he teases her at first then starts slowly guiding his cock into her ass this will hurt only for a second. he pushes his cock into her he rubs her clit hs emoans as he enters her anal god your so bloody tight. He starts thrusting in and out of her taking every inch of her for himself. Rey you know i can be rough if you want. Do what you want baby everything is okay I promise. You sure about that once i start i will not stop. yes she tells him he raises her up and kisses her neck then shoves her down on the bed as he starts fucking her hard he rubs her clit then grabs a vibrating dildo out of a drawer and turns it on and inserts it in her pussy he fucks her in the ass while pounding her pussy with the toy she moans gripping the sheets he knows she is enjoying everything he is gibing her and only wants more he starts rubbing her clit with his other handas he is fucking her double he feels her cum all over him which only makes him get rougher after another couple minutes he grabes her andpulls her to him and puts her hand on the toy use it he tells her she starts fucking herself as she is told I'm close baby where do you want it she just moans not able to speak due to being out of breathe he pulls out quicklya nd turns her over and inserts his cock in her pussy and starts fucking her hard she moans his name while holding on to his back he grabs her and kisses her deeply she knows he just cummed he continues thrusting in her for a few seconds once he as stopped he kisses her gently and lays eside her He pulls her close to him Rey I love

rey looks at him and smiles I love you too armitage and kisses him.


	10. Time will only tell

They lay beside each other holding each other Rey please don't ever leave I don't want to lose what we share; he asks her softly as he kisses her gently on the lips. You know I wouldn't leave I love you Armitage. I haven't felt like this in years. He smiles as he gets up out of bed and gets a shower. We need to get going lve before they send a search party I would rather they not know of my secret dwelling. He comes back out of the bathroom and finishes putting his uniform back on and combs his hair. Rey goes and showers and puts her cloths back on he waits for her in the living room of his cabin. Hux watches out the window as he waits for her to come back out. She walks out of the bedroom into the living room staring out of a window she comes up beside im and asks him if everything is okay. Yes love everything is fine just trying to wrap my head around some things he tells her. we need to get going though come. They walk down the streets of Naboo passing some storm troopers along the way. They walk arm in arm his hand on hers. the Admerial sees them coming and so does Ren. He gets furious at the thought she was choosing and spending time with him. I can not believe this I gave her everything but she wants to spend time with him. Ren vents to the Admerial. Well sir you do have to admit she is upset with you. You almost killed her in the last mission which I will admit she did succeed in. That is not the point admerial why does she want to be near him i am the one that brought her here not him. Well maybe if you showed her some compassion like he does she would want to spend time with you. what do you mean like he does Admerial. Look for yourself Ren he says as he points to Hux picking a rose for rey smiling as he hands it to her. She sniffs it and smiles at him as they continue walking. I can't believe any of this I need some air ren screams as he leaves the ship and starts walking towards town towards where Hux and Rey are currently at. Rey, Hux says as they stop walking I want to ask you something. What is it Armitage, Rey says turning towards him as he takes her hand in his. I have given lots of thought into this and I have finally made a decision rey ever since I laid eyes on you when you first boarded this ship I have loved ou i want to spend the rest of my life with you weather its a year or fifty I want it with you. Rey what I'm trying to say is I want more than what we have. Will you marry me rey. He asks her as he pulls out a ruby diamond ring she is shocked at what he asks but doesn't hesitate and says Yes he stands back up and pulls her into a kiss. Kylo sees this and gets pissed and charges towards her with his saber ignited Hux sees him out of the corner of his eye and pulls Rey out of the way. What is happening Armitage. She sees Kylo strike where she once was standing. She looks at him with tears in her eyes. why would you kill me Kylo I don't understand why I want to know why? Because Rey you belong to me You are to marry me you bear my children. Rey is speechless but stands up and walks back to ship she doesn't know how to feel about what just happened.

She tells the Admerial to take off once everyone is boarded and she doesn't want to be disturbed. Yes my lady very understood. Just one question If I may ask. Rey turns towards him what is it Admerial I'm not really in the mood. Kylo does love you and he can protect you alot more then the general can. She continues walking by not even responding to what the Admerial said.

She walks down the corridors to her chambers and gets a shower and puts on training attire and puts her hair in a pony tail. She walks down the corridors to the training room in the back. She turns the lights on and activates a battle droid on the highest difficulty there is she hasn't even mastered medium difficulty and she has it set to expert which is three levels higher than she is used to. She begins swinging her saber taking her frustration out on the battle droid she misses a few times but dodges its blasts. She continues attacking and blocking the blasts from the droid she is lost in time as she fights perfecting every movement creating new ones. She focuses in on it and flips while twisting and slices the droid in half clean strike as she straightens up from her landing she doesn't notice Kylo is in the room watching her every move. He is still pissed at her that she has accepted the Generals marriage proposal when she had already accepted his. He feels as her being mad at him for shooting her ship and the strike he just made is her just over reacting even though he knew if Hux didn't move her she would be dead but he didn't care at the time. Yes the Admerial is correct Ren can protect her ten times the amount that the General could but Rey loves the General for all different reasons He treats her with respect love affection while Ren is darkness and war ready she loves the darkness in him but wish he would stop trying to comand her around like a trooper and stop attempting to kill her.

Are you just going to stand there Ren or are you going to say something she says with her back still turned she knows he is in the room just didn't want to acknowledge him. Why he says I want to know why? You want to know why I do too I want to know why you just tried to murder me if he didn't move me I would be dead but no you don't care all you do is lose your temper and take your anger on any living or non living creature or person that is in your view. You belong to me Rey if I didn't bring you here none of this would happen I wish I just killed you in the forest that day instead of bringing you aboard maybe then things would still be going on the track it is supposed to. She stares at him is that really what you think and wish you would have done. Yes it is I hate you Rey he screams at her at the top of his lungs I regret everything I have ever done for you you are my enemy always has been now I will forever treat you as my enemy. He ignites his saber and charges towards her she ignites her in the last second and blocks his attack she attacks back trying to break his guard but he is still stronger then she is. Why fight me back you only want to live cause of him nothing else. I have other reasonings Ren our kids for fact do you ever to think about them. He looks at her stomach How do I know they are even mine and not his. Seriously he strikes again and again she is happening to dodge she can't block fast enough to keep up he is picking up speed with every attack he makes. The Admerial and the General can hear them fighting and start heading towards where the noise is coming from. Give up scavenger you will not win this fight. Never she yells she rotates to block his stike he pushes her to the ground holding a very strong hold against her saber she is putting all her stregth into holding his up off of hers but is having trouble. She kicks him in the stomach to be able to get up off the ground. 

The Admerial and General run faster trying to get to them Hux fears by the time they reach the it will be to late. He strikes at her again and again more forceful. he srikes her leg and side causing her to fall. He takes her saber and holds it at a cross at her neck. The Admerial and General run in right before he goes to pull the sabers Stop Ren now the admerial fires his blaster shooting both sabers from Ren's hands. This is enough I will not have you murder someone on my ship that is final do you understand me. Hux runs over to Rey he see's she is bleeding on her leg and side he picks her up Why Ren why do you hurt everything you love. This is why she doesn't want you anymore is because you try to destroy and hurt her. Yes you can protect her more but you are going to be the reason behind her fall and destruction. They turn and leave the room. Hux carries her to the medicial bay to get her checked and to check on the baby. Everything is okay with the little ones. ones what do you mean theres more than one Three to be exact my empress. You are having tripplets One girl two boys. He smiles down at her how is her side and leg. Barely grazed they'll heal in about a week just stay in bed till then. You can leave now thankyou empress and general. 


	11. Love and hate

After they leave the medical ward with her leg and side bandaged she doesn't say anything as she is hurt to the core she feels as if he did strike her down it would hurt less than the pain she is feeling now. They reach Hux's chambers as he lays her on the bed. Are you okay my dear. No I'm not I'll probably never be honestly. He sees the tears form and fall one by one his heart shatters at the fact that she is broken completely and he has no way or form on piecing her back together. The man she fell in love with her first love has destroyed her completely yet she bears his children and is in so much misery he doesn't know what to do to help her. Rey I'll be back rest and try to not stand on your leg I'll be back shortly. She watches as he leaves the chambers minutes pass hours then pass She wants to go to Ben to talk to him but she remembers he yelled that He hates her she knows he doesn't want to see her why should she bother going but she can't fight what her heart what is left of it is telling her. 

She stands up wobbly at first and gets a shower and puts on black slacks and a red blouse with red heels. She leaves her saber on the table she doesn't want to take it with her hoping maybe he will see's shes unarmed he won't have motive to attack. She leaves Hux's chambers and walks down the corridors to where she is hoping she will find Ren. She can still feel his anger but also feels the pain coming from him. She gets to where she can see his door and walks up to it. She knows he is in the chambers as she raises her hand to knock She starts to second guess her decision on going to him but she takes a soft deep breath and gently taps on the door with her fist. Everything grows silent like time as stood still. She stands there with her head hanging as she sees the door knob turn slowly. The door opens to him standing there Why are you here he asks her softly. She looks up at him with her eyes red from crying tear stains on her cheeks. He relaxes as he extends his hand out for her to take. She hesitates at first but lays her hand in his he pulls her inside his chambers and shuts the door and locks it. They sit down on the sofa as he just stares at her. What feels like forever they sit in silence. Quietly she whispers I'm sorry. He looks over at her It's okay I am too I should have never tried to hurt you like I have been. Rey I don't hate you I was speaking in anger to losing you to the General. You still hold my heart I just hope that you still love me. I do Kylo Ren I always have I don't know hundred percent why I'm drawn to Him but I am. He watches her as she says everything Do you love him, which one of us do you love Rey there can only be one for your heart. Hearing him say that makes her heart hurt worse she in fact does love Armitage Hux but she also loves Kylo Ren and as he is putting it there is no room in her heart for both of them. Well I'm waiting Rey do you wish to be with me I can protect you teach you you bear my children. Or do you wish to be with him, the one that can't protect you and could care less about you. She looks up at Ren "Why do you speak so low and bad about him?" I want to know what he did to make you hate him so much. Have you even gotten to know him as a person or do you just see him as a threat to you becoming Supreme Leader which I admit you have suceeded in but why do you hate him? He sits there watching her thinking of a million reasons why he hates Hux but now that he thinks of the woman in front of him he knows none of them would be fully valid reasons since he is the leader of the Galactic Order. He doesn't say anything but scoots closer to her and places his finger under her chin to raise her head up to look into her eyes. I have no valid reasoning Rey because every reason I hate him now is based around you He has what I want what I crave. She searches his eyes wondering why his hate is about her but she can't understand why even before she came he hated Hux. Seconds that fill like hours pass then he leans in still holding her chin with his hand he kisses her softly. I love you Rey I'll win your heart again I promise but until then you are his go back to him before he sends a search party for you he kisses her again as he stands up and leaves his chambers. She feels alone 

She sits on his sofa for a few moments then goes to the bathroom and gathers all her stuff from the cupboard and closet and places them in a bag. She leaves his chambers as she walks back to she can't even say she has a chamber as she doesn't want to stay in either one of her love's chambers. She see's Phasma walking down the hall towards the main hanger. Madam can you come here for a moment. Yes my lady how can I assist, Can you prepare me a personal chambers. Yes my lady go to the main hanger and I will come get you once it is prepped and ready for you. Thankyou Phasma as they part ways she goes to the main hanger and sits at a desk with some files working on some paper work. The Admerial see's her sitting there along with Kylo and Hux. Ren says the Admerial the mission I will be sending you on is not an easy one you need to go to Crait and whip the Resistance base that has been spotted inside the mountain side. Do you understand this can not be a failed mission. Yes Sir I understand when do I depart. This evening. Thank-you Admerial. Ren walks down to exit the hanger when she grabs his arm. This mission to Crait who is accompying you? No one my lady why. I'll be joining you on this mission. Rey this is something you can not go on I forbid it. You can't hold your own in a battle I can't and will not risk losing your life down there. I don't care Kylo I was not asking if I could go I'm going whether you want me to or not. Hux over hears this and wants to tell her otherwise by his power rank as General he could order her not to go but fears of causing more pain and hate rising in her. He can feel the force she has it isn't good there was light now barely any remains. it is mostly all dark. Ren looks down at her fine you can join me come we need to get ready if you are going to be accompanying me. Just know I am in charge of this mission follow my lead do not wander off or Take any lead. Do you understand. Yes emperor. Good now come on love he says as she stands he takes her arm in his as they walk out of the Main hanger. Hux stares at them wondering what he fully just saw. Admerial what level of danger is this mission they are departing on. extremely high sir. Why didn't I stop her She's going to get herself killed. They haven't left yet you could stop her if you wish too. I trust her Admerial she won't let herself get hurt I hope. Just as soon as they return I want notified. Yes sir understood completely. 

Ren walks back to his chambers and pulls her inside. What are you doing Rey you know you can not come on this mission its suicide your pregnant there's to many risks your life would be at stake. She looks up at him she can see he's concerned about her accompanying him. Please don't go on this mission with me Rey it's all I ask. Kylo I can not let you go alone if its dangerous for two people its suicide for one let me join you please trust me I love you Kylo Ren. He watches her eyes knowing she is telling every bit of truth, fine you can come just please do as I say I don't want to lose you or our child. Sweetheart we are not having one, but three a girl and two boys. What he says as he gets excited I love you Rey he says as he kisses her now come along we gotta get going if we are going to get this mission done by a decent time. 

They walk arm in arm smiling and talking about things as they approach the departure wing. They see the Admerial and General Hux, Sir, my lady are you all ready to depart on your mission. Kylo looks over at Rey then back at the Admerial, yes sir I think we are ready is our ship prepped and ready. Yes my emperor and empress. General Hux walks up to Rey and takes her hands Rey I need to speak to you. What is it love I don't have much time. Please dont go on this mission it's to risky and dangerous I can't loose you again. Armitage I'm sorry but I've already accepted this mission i can't let him embark on it alone. He looks at her wanting to stop her from going on this mission. Rey please don't make me do this the hard way I refuse to let myself treat you like I do my troops I won't let myself order or command you in any way. Armitage look at me just wait for me okay I'll be back I promise she says to him trying to console him in any way possible. She kisses him goodbye and goes back over to Kylo to board the ship to leave for the mission when she hears Hux yell I forbid you leaving that is an order. She freezes between the two men, Then come with us. Hux looks at the Admerial then back at her fine but no you are under my command not his. She looks at him I'm under no one's command General now lets go. She walks over and Kylo helps her into the ship She walks up to the front and sits in the co pilot seat. Hux sits on the bench behind her as Kylo gets in the pilot seat. Are you ready my lady he asks her as he starts the controls. Yes sir. 


	12. Crait

As they depart the ship to leave for Crait Hux just stares at Rey wondering why she is being so disobedient. He still wants to tell her that she can not do this mission yet he doesn't want to treat her like everyone else on the ship. Hux taps her on the shoulder follow me, we need to talk now. She gets up and follows him to the back of the ship Yes Armitage what is it she asks him trying to figure out what he is thinking. Rey why are you doing this? What do you mean. Rey you know what I mean why did you go with him on this mission when you know it is to dangerous and i don't want you on this mission. Yet you didn't listen you are becoming like he is don't caring and just doing as you want. I don't want this for you there used to be light now its almost completley dark don't go this way you know you don't want to so why do it. She looks up at him speechless Hux I didn't listen because unlike you I care for him I don't want him to get killed and you know this mission is dangerous it would be suicide if he went alone or was that your plan to get him to go on this mission and not return. He stays silent knowing she is partially correct. I can't believe you would do that Hux now I have to finish preparing for this mission if you want to assist then fine but don't get in our way do you understand. He stays silent not wanting to piss her off anymore yet wants to lay into her for her attitude but doesn't he watches as she walks back to the front. When she sits down she looks over at Kylo. Everything okay Rey he asks her concerned as he lays on of his hands on her hand Yes and no lets just get this done. When will be arrive on the planet. We are about to jump to light speed once we exit the other side then we will be facing Crait do you have your saber. Yes I do and a blaster on me as well. Good atleast I know you are not just defending yourself with one wepon. I still wish you wouldn't partake in this I don't want you getting hurt love. I know Kylo but you have to trust me the only reason I failed at our last battle was I knew I couldn't bring myself to hurting you. It's alright we are about to come out of light speed prepare yourself I don't know what exactly we are walking into once we land down here. 

They come out of light speed to a small planet they enter its orbit and land far from their target area and scout with scopes to see if they can detect anything. Rey stands up to look wait why would they come back here you remember this place right. kylo stands and looks through the scope This is where they returned too isn't this the same place you slautered most of them at the beginning. Yes Kylo it is why would they return it doesn't make since unless they were leading us here we need to figure something out know. Let me go ahead see what there intentions are. Kylo looks at her you can't be serious I will not allow you to walk straight into enemy hands Rey I can't lose you. Yes, I know this but I can fool them into thinking I want to come back to the resistance get on the inside and retrieve intel and come back then we know there weaknesses. He looks at her hoping she is right that her plan will work but worries that it will fail miseribly. Just be safe I'll stay in contact with you don't stay to long please come back to me. I will Ren trust me she says as he pulls her into a hug. Hux is standing outside the ship smoking trying to get his stress level down. Rey walks off the ship and see's him standing there. Wait he says she turns to see him standing there. You're not going alone I don't care what you say I am not allowing it. Armitage I don't have a choice they know you are with the galatic order they wouldn't expect an attack from me not again. Just trust me. I can't loose you first you ignore me this entire trip stay by his side while I watch what I feel like you falling back into his arms. You are to be my wife when we return to the ship I want us to wed in a month just enough time to get everything in order, what do you think. It sounds lovely Armitage she says as he kisses him he holds her tightly please return I don't want to to destroy this planet unless I absoutly have too. I love you Rey he says as he holds her in his arms I love you too Armitage I'll be back just wait for me okay. He kisses her passionatly as he watches her walk towards the Resistance base. 

She walks away from the man she loves as a tear falls down her cheek not knowing a hundred percent that her plan is going to work there are too ways this could go down either she gets inside the base and her plan succeeds or they kill her once she is in there sight. She can see the entrance of the base as she slowly takes steps towards the door. The leader comes outside the door State your name and your purpose stranger. I'm Rey I want to return I can help you take the Galactic Order down you'll live in peace with no more worry. He looks back at some of the other fleet as Poe walks out as well Why are you here Rey you slautered us before how can we trust you he says as he takes steps forward. I'll surrender my weapons if that will ease your mind she says as she lays her saber and blaster on to the ground before her. Poe walks forward to where he is standing in front of her Why did you leave Rey I know we isn't as grand as them and can't do as much but atleast you had friends here. She holds her head down I know I'm sorry I know nothing I say or do will ever earn your forgiveness I'll go now she says as she goes to turn away when she feels a gently grasp on her wrist. Wait Rey Poe says to her as he turns her back around. we welcome you with open arms but for the time being your weapons have to stay with us until we are sure we can completely trust you. She gives him a smile Thankyou Poe and it's alright I understand. She connects with Kylo using the force I'm in won't be too much longer start getting ready. Okay love we'll be ready just be safe he says to her as the connection disconnects. She can still see blood stains from where she killed some before. Rey before we let you any farther we need to interogate you come with me. She follows Poe to a very small dark room the only furniture there is two chairs. She sits in one as he sits in the other. Why are you really here Rey I want to know I'm not stupid did they send you. Why do you think I'm lying Dameron well one your pregnant you have an engagement ring on your hand why throw it all away to come here where there is nothing. I already said why I'm here He stares at her for what seems like forever Fine I believe you but if you do one wrong move then I'll end you myself do you understand. Yes dameron. 

She follows him back to the main room Now how can you help us take them down here is everything we know so far. Where did you get this information she asks him. When Leia was aboard there ship she was sending us information every chance she got. Rey goes through the papers and maps what weponary do you have access too she asks him. Canons but they are all busted a few speeders are barely work and some blasters. Okay I can help you but I have to return to my ship to get some files on them that will help you I'll be back. Don't betray us Rey remember what I told you one wrong move and you will die. I know I'll be back.

She walks back to her ship making sure no one follows her. Hux see's her coming and runs to her your safe what happened where are your weapons. Trust me love I'll have them back but we all need to talk. They board the ship Kylo you in here. Yes Rey in the deck I have information there defenses are low the canons are busted all they have is busted speeders and some blasters. I will return and when I give you the signal start the assult I'll begin my assult on the inside while you wipe the outside. Okay we'll be ready. Rey kisses Hux goodbye as she walks back with a bag with some documents. She enters the base and lays them on the table. Here is everything I could gather before I escaped their ship. Poe examins everything. Rey contacts Kylo Now the signal disconnects. Kylo begins the ship and speeds to the base and starts firing down on them. explosion after explosion. Poe looks at Rey what is going on what did you do. They found me I don't know how but they found me. Everyone get to your speeders grab your weapons. If you say you are with us grab your weapons and lets go. She takes her saber and blaster and watches as everyone boards there speeders she gets Poe alone You have to hide me if they find me they'll kill me. Follow me he says as he takes her hand and leads her below everything stay here you'll be safe. He turns to leave when he hears her saber ignite. What are you doing he says. She looks at him and laughs so gullable as she strikes his head from his shoulders. She goes back up and starts firing her blaster killing one by one. She leaves the base and she see's there ship blowing up everything behind her. She kills the ones that come outside striking one by one Once everything is up in flames and smoke Kylo hands as Hux exits the ship and walks up to Rey. You're alive he says as he kisses her. Lets do one more sweep gather the information and intel then we can all go home. Kylo walks over to her and hugs her Thank god your safe I thought I was going to lose you. I'm fine Kylo but lets finish the mission. They walk inside and gather any and everything useful Once they exit the base and board there ship Rey bends over in pain.   
Whats wrong Rey are you alright Hux says as he helps hold her up. Rey moves her hand and blood is seeping through her leg. was you shot why didn't you tell us. I didn't know I was shot. Suddenly multiple blasts start coming from the side of the base. What the hell. You can't take us down that easily. We need to finish this she says as she runs towards them saber ignited. Hux pulls his blaster and starts shooting everyone When everything is finally dead Rey collapses on the ground her leg is now pouring blood. Hux picks her up we need to go Ren before she dies. They board there ship and take off. Once back on the Finiliazer Hux rushes her to the medial bay where they treat her wounds and give her multiple bags of blood and fluids. The nurse walks over to Hux she is going to be fine but she needs to be in here for a few days she lost allot of blood and we need to monitor the babies. we'll notify you if there is any change. Thankyou nurse


	13. Wedding

It's been three weeks since the battle of Crait and it's a week till she married Hux she has her final fitting for a gown as the seamstress work on getting everything to fit perfectly Kylo walks in and sees her in a long black with red lace ballgown with a 15 foot train. You look incredible Rey she turns around to see him standing there at the door thank you kylo she says as he pulls her in an embrace I still wish you would consider who you was marrying I miss you more than you know Rey. I love Hux ren I'm sorry but you hurt me many times for me go change my mind on who i want to marry next week. But I love you Rey don't you understand you was mind first he was never meant to be yours. I know but you will have to u stand where I'm coming from you have tried to hurt and kill me so many times I just cant change my mind on the matter. 

A week has passed and its the morning that Hux and Rey are to wed. As Rey gets dressed in a long black and red gown and puts a veil thats about the same length on she walks to where she waits to walk down to him she puts the front layer of veil in front of her face and when the time has come she begins walking down the aile she sees Hux waiting at the front smiling at her hands behind his back she passes Kylo and the Admerial while walking once to the alter takes Hux's hand and he lifts the veil from in front of her face 

Hux- you look beautiful my love 

Rey just smiles as the ceramony begins kylo still wishes that she would change her mind on marrying hux and marry him instead

Officiant- do you take him as your husband

Rey- yes

Officiant- do you take her as your wife

Hux- yes

Officiant- i now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride

Kylo starts to freak out a little 

Hux goes to kiss her and as their lips connect kylo just feels so hurt and angry that she left him and out of anger he plunges his saber through hux's body rey watches as he drops she drops with him holding him tears flooding from her eyes Armitage please don't leave me damn you kylo what did you fucking do she yells as she holds hux in her arms

Kylo stands over them as hux dies before them rey loses her grip on reality and wails 

Hux- i love you rey forever and always

Rey kisses hux I love you dont leave me

Kylo give it up rey I wasn't going to let you marry him you belong to me marry me like you was supposed to in the first place rey stares at hux's dead body she hurts so severely that she wants to go on a killing spree

Kylo pulls rey from the ground now let's get our ceremony going she doesn't want it but ren doesn't give her a choice.

The officiant redoes the ceramony and everything goes as kylo planned she hates everything 

Rey keeps hearing hux talking to her in her dreams she wakes up to see if he is there but hes not nights go by where all she thinks of is hux she tries not to let anyone know but its getting difficult she goes to talk to the admerial in private

Rey- hey admerial can we talk

Admerial- yes my empressess what is on your mind

Rey- i have been having these dreams here lately

Admerial- what about

Rey- ive been dreaming about my time with Hux i did fall in love with him and it felt so good to be around him who i didnt feel like was going to kill me every five minutes he made me feel safe and the way he would touch me just filled every need i had 

Admerial- I know its rens fault he killed him he will get his coming I assure you.

Rey- I know he's been trying to act like everything's fine when it's not I'm 8 months pregnant wait 8 months I'm not pregnant with kylos children

Admerial- what do you mean

Rey- I came 9 months ago my first was with armitage I'm carrying his children. Plus I'm married to hux he's on naboo cause we feared what ren would do at our wedding that was a clone at the alter

Admerial- that is not going to go over well with kylo I assure you but he will have to get over it 

Admerial- then why dont you go to him if you love him then go to him

Rey- i think i will thankyou admerial your amazing

Rey then runs to the transport departure goes to load into her tie silencer and sees kylo come in to the departure area he doesnt see her at first until she takes off and he asks another poilet and asks who and where is that silencer going

Poilet- it was the empress she didnt say where she was going she looked quick to leave all she did was run in here board her silencer and take off never said what her destination was

Kylo- i think i have an idea

Kylo goes to the main hanger and sees the Admerial sitting there 

Kylo- where did she go

Admerial- what are you talking about.

Kylo- rey she left on her silencer at a pretty good speed she talks to you so where did she go

Admerial- she went to the planet naboo

Kylo - why would she go to naboo answer me dammit

Admerial- idk she just said she was going there

Kylo- i swear if you know something and your not telling me ill kill you 

Kylo leaves the hanger and goes and gets in his silencer and heads towards naboo 

Kylo- why would she go here theres nothing here to my knowledge i wonder if i can get a transmission to her

Kylo sends a transmission but no response he keeps trying once hes landed on the planet 

Kylo- this place is huge how am i going to find her hey you have you seen this girl he asks a settler as he holds up a picture of her.

Settler- oh yes she landed a few minutes ago shes meeting someone by the palace

Kylo- did she say who she was meeting

Settler- not to my knowledge just asked for directions to the palace

Kylo- where is the palace

Settler- if you head east youll run into it

Kylo- thankyou

Rey goes into a house behind the preminter of the palace 

Rey- babe

Hux- oh my god you made it how did you get away from him

Rey- i just left i hope he didnt follow i know he came in the departure wing when i left

Hux- lets hope did you hide the silencer

Rey- yes its in a bush area out of sight

Hux- good now come here you dont know how bad ive missed you and how bad ive wanted to do this

Hux begins to kiss Rey passionately rey returns everyone he gives her smiling in between kisses. As they go walk around the palace rey gets an iry feeling about something

Hux- whats wrong love

Rey- we need to hide

Hux- why

Rey- hes here and close by

Hux- come i know an area

Rey follows hux back to the house they see kylo off in the distance come up here babe he wonr see us up here they get up in this loft like thing and lay flat on the floor 

Hux- just relax and stay away from the edge he whispers to her as he pulls the ladder up so he doesnt have a way to get up there

Kylo then finds rey's silencer and goes into the house he looks around but cant find anything but letters from her to hux he starts to get furious at the thought of her betraying him and staying with hux he starts to look deeper in the house notices the loft above him but trying to figure out how to get up there 

Kylo- rey are you up there if so you better come down you have some explaining to do

Hux whispers to rey donr baby just try to be as still as possible okay

Kylo- come down from there i know your up there i found your silencer out back in the bushes

Hux looks at rey let me go down there. 

Rey- no he will kill you

Hux- trust me baby

Hux stands up and grabs a blaster and has it at his side and goes towards the edge of the loft

Hux- what are you doing here

Kylo- where is my wife

Hux- why do you think shes here

Kylo- i know she is for one her bag is here and there is a box of letters written after our wedding date

Hux- you think she married you

Kylo- wait arnt you dead

Hux- nope that was a clone which means she did marry me shes my wife not yours

Kylo- get down here and fight me you tratior 

Rey- dont love he will kill you

Kylo- rey come here i wont hurt either of you if you expalin what the hell is going on

Rey stands up and stands beside hux im sorry kylo but my heart belongs to hux it has for awhile i wanted to tell you but if i did you would have killed us both and i didnt want him nor me to die so i had to lie and keep it hidden

Kylo- so the past few weeks was a lie

Rey- yes im sorry 

Kylo climbs up to the loft to where there at and pulls out his saber and ignites it

Rey grabs hers and ignites it as well

Kylo- so youe gonna fight me is that how all this is going to end is you turning against me when all i wanted was to give you everything and what about our child or was that a lie too

Rey- no im carrying your child kylo that is the truth and i did love you but once you lied about killing him and i watched the survillance tape he wasnt the one who hurt me so i released him from the cell it was planned to happen this way

Kylo- how could you do this I hate you

Rey- hate me if you must but im not letting you near him im sorry

Kylo starts swinging his saber at her she blocks his strikes hux stands back hoping she doesnt get hurt after awhile he knocks reys saber from her hands and has her on the ground 

Kylo- why did you do this to me 

Rey - if your going to kill me then do it

Kylo points his saber at reys chest and when he goes to push it through a blaster goes off knocking the saber out of his hand

Hux- you need to leave next time i wont miss

Kylo grabs his saber and stands up and looks at rey laying on the floor

Kylo- all i want to know is why why did you lead me on why did you do all this how long has this been going on

Rey gets up off the floor with hux helping her 

Hux- are you okay did he hurt you

Rey- no he didnt but i do have to say something while you both are here

Hux and kylo- what is it 

Rey- first kylo can you put your saber away and you put the blaster down so no one gets hurt

They put the weapons away. And both of them look at rey with confusion 

Kylo- what are you wanting to tell us

Rey- kylo when i met you in the forest i fell in love with you harder than you know the look you gave me every time you would look at me made me feel warm inside ill always love you and i still do 

Kylo- then why are you with him

Rey- because i love him as well yes the start was horrible but we fought as well not as bad but i care for you both and i want you both more than ever another words i cant choose between you two 

Hux- what do u mean didnt you choose me when u married me

Kylo- after she killed the clone she married me also plus shes carrying my child 

Rey- please dont fight just listen to me i love you both more than you know i want you both i want to rule the galaxy as your empresses kylo and i want to be yours as well hux im sorry this had to happen this way and there not your children there hux's babies they did the math was wrong.

Hux goes up to rey and holds her in a hug as rey starts to cry he holds and runs his hands through her hair trying to calm her down but shes still upset. Kylo stands back and watches how they act together and wishes he could have that with her 

Kylo walks up to them grabs reys arm and turns her towards him he gets close to whisper to her 

Kylo- its me or him make your choice or ill make it for you and this time 

Rey- what do you mean

Kylo- okay the choice is made 

Kylo grabs his saber looks at rey then at hux he walks up to him and pushes the saber through huxes chest rey screams as kylo kills him and starts destroying everything there is around him rey is on the floor beside huxes body looking at him trying to get a response hux looks up at her 

Hux- rey i love you more than you know i guess this is really the end im just glad the last person i get to see is you before i die 

Hux grabs reys hand and kisses her one last time before he dies 

Rey cries still holding him kylo looks at her tells her to get up and come on as he stands above her looking at them

Rey- why why did you kill him

Kylo- you are mine and only mine i was not going to share you with this tratior 

Rey- he was not a tratior

Kylo - i said get up if things have to go back to way they where in the beginning with me commanding you to do every little thing then so be it but i will not have you morning over this tratior

Rey- i want to bury him before anything else happens he needs a memorial

Kylo- so be it you have 24 hours

Rey prepares a burial service for her late husband when they go to lower him into the ground she kisses him one last time places a photograph of them in his hands she watches as he is lowered and turns to go back to what was his house to gather some things upon arriving she takes a few memborillas and meet kylo by his silencer 

Kylo- are you ready

Rey- no but I dont have a choice

Kylo helps get rey inside the silencer as he boards himself they go back to his ship upon arriving the Admerial awaits there arrivial

Admerial- my emperor is everything okay

Kylo just looks at him with a death stare and tells him if you ever tell my wife to go to someone other than me i will kill you also

They continue walking back to kylos quarters rey puts the things away and sits down in a chair  
Kylo comes up to her kneels down i front of her

Kylo- come here lean forward

Rey does what he asks kylo stadts kissing her rey feels the warmth and comfort she felt before with every kiss her and kylo had she returned each kiss but still missed hux. 

Kylo picks rey up lays her on the bed and gets beside her still loving and kissing on her 

Kylo- i will make you fully mine again 

Rey- it seems i already am

Kylo- nor until you stop thinking of the traitor.

The night goes by suddenly in the middle of the night alarms start blaring the ship is under attack by the rebellion once more this time they have other people with them backing them up

Kylo goes to the hanger to see who is leading them but no one knows he tells the fleet to fire at will to destroy all the rebellion ships while there piolets and fighters board the tie fighters and start going after the rebellion the fight last for what seems like forever everytime a few dies more show up they keep fighting until the rebellion starts to retreat Kylo orders the fleet to fire the canon gun and destroy what is left of them first fire 3 ships destroyed second fire 2 are remaning last fire none are remaining the war seems over for now as no other xwings show up the night continues with no other disturbances.


	14. Falling in love once more

It has been around 4 weeks since hux died amd rey is almost close to delivering hux's baby they are always at each others side laughing and holding each other 

Kylo- i love you rey 

Rey- i love you too baby so what do you have planned for today

Kylo- well we need to make preparations for the arrival of the babies

Rey stands up and goes to get dressed when she has a sharp pain in her stomach she drops to the floor and looks at kylo theres blood coming from her shes gone into labor

Rey- babe i dont think we have time to prepare.

Kylo- why do you say that are you okay

Rey- no im in labor 

Kylo picks her up and takes her to the medical bay. He bangs on the door because its locked. A medical droid comes out asking questions

Droid- my emperor and empress is everything well how may we assist?

Rey is still in pain crying and screaming due to the contractions.

Kylo- She is in labor please the baby needs delivered.

The droid allows them access while they get her on the bed and start hooking everything up. Once all is set up they turn on the monitors to watch the childrens heartbeat 

Medical droid- my emperor it seems she is having triplets two boys and a girl from the look from it but we wont know for certain till they are born.

Kylo and rey look at each other " yes we know we've known for a few weeks

Droid- yes three babies just try to relax okay how has everything been going lately any stress 

Kylo- no not for awhile havent had any more attacks from the rebellion so hopefully they where snuffed out by the canon four weeks ago. 

About an hour to two hours rey is about to deliver the first child she pushes for well almost an hour

Rey screams and all you hear is a small cry 

Droid- the first baby is a girl 

Rey and Kylo look at each other and smile 

Rey- Scarlett we will name her scarlett.

Droid- the second one is coming 

Rey pushes not so long this time but the pain is getting worse with each passing minute 

Droid- its a Boy

Kylo looks at Rey and says Benjamin 

Droid- almost finished about 30 minutes later the 3rd baby starts to appear push empress your almost finished

Rey screams i cant i cant do this 

Kylo- yes you can love your doing great just a little longer 

Rey screams and all you hear is a small faint cry 

Droid- its another Boy   
  
When the droid holds the baby up Kylo realizes it has a soft red hair he gets agitated knowing its not his that none of them are his but still loves them as if they were his but doesnt say anything about it just smiles at his wife as she lays exhausted on the bed. 

Rey looks at Kylo and smiles what should we name him love

Kylo- Armitage 

Rey looks at him realises that is hux's nams but still smiles while kylo holds two of them and rey holds the other.

After about a few days there all sitting in their quarters rey is about to feed armitage while Scarlett and Benjamin naps

Rey- baby can i ask you something

Kylo- yeah what is it

Rey- why did you name him after hux

Kylo- do you not see why look at him

Rey looks down at the small 6 pound baby and notices the light red hair

Kylo- its okay love i still love this little guy hes a jokester.

Rey- all the babies are i love you

Kylo- i love you too do you think any of them will be able to usr the force

Rey- possibly i hope so 

After rey is finished feeding Armitage they lay him down for a nap. Rey sets down on the sofa exhausted and curls up to her kylo. He holds her around the waist looking at all three of the babies in their individual cribs.


	15. Their first  birthday

Rey- Stop throwing your sister Benjamin. Scarlett stop tormenting Armitage. Can you all behave please its your first birthday and i would like it to go well.

Kylo walks in to see how getting the babies ready for the party. He has to duck because a toy goes flying while Armitage laughs while playing with his feet 

Kylo- do you need help my love 

Rey- oh good your here and you was right they all got force powers when are we going to begin there training so they quit trying to torment each other.

Kylo- scarlett stop spinning your brother and benjamin stop throwing your sister across the room.  
I swear i didnt think children would be this much trouble

Rey just looks at kylo and laughs 

Rey- baby do you care to take scarlett and benjamin into the party room ill be in there in a minute just gotta finish getting ready and get Armitage outfit on.

Kylo- yes baby ill do that i love you dont be to long and you little stinker domt give mommy any trouble okay

Armitage just smiles and laughs at his daddy 

Once kylo and two of the babies are gone rey finishes getting Armitage dressed she suddenly feels like someone is trying to connect with her she turns around and sees Hux standing there as a force ghost. 

Rey- oh my god is that really you

Hux- yes my love you have no idea how ive missed you whos the little one

Rey- i want you to meet your son 

Hux looks at Armitage and smiles he has your eyes rey just looks at hux smiling because she is so grateful to see her husband again i still love you 

Hux- and i still love you a day hasnt gone by that i havent watched over you.

Rey- i wish i could bring you back

Hux- im working on it

Rey just smiles your amazing baby but i gotta go this littlw guy has a birthday celebration today along with his twin sister and twin brother

Hux- whats there names

Rey- Scarlett and Benjamin

Hux- you used the girls name we had picked out 

Rey just smiles and blows a kiss at hux 

Rey- i gotta go though love please come see me again

Hux- you know i will every chance i get i will see you and our son i love you both

Rey smiles as his force spirit vanishes she finishes getting ready and puts on a necklace Hux gave her and takes Armitage into the party room to play with the others .

Kylo- there you two are wondering if you was going to show 

Rey- sorry love we had a messy diaper happen

Kylo- oh okay well lets get this party started 

They started playing games while the other adults would come and talk to Rey and Kylo about parenting and how the babies have sprouted into younglings. Aftef awhile they all started eating and ending up getting three different smash cakes all over each other. 

The party is over halfway through when they started opening gifts rey sees a box she doesnt regonize addressed to her she opens it up and sees a tear drop shapped ruby ring inside with the note tied to it still yours forever and always she knows exactly who left it and puts it on immediately. After the party is over all three kids. Are past out in like a coma sleep from all the excitment they put them in their beds and settle into the couch.

Kylo- whered you get that love

Rey- idk i found it in a box at the party addressed to me i thought it cams from you

Kylo- i domt regonize it its beautiful though

Rey- yeah it is 

Rey smiles knowing secretly who it came from and they watch their sleeping babies. Rey only wonders when the next time shes going to be able to see hux again.

The day comes to an end as they get ready for bed rey goes into the bathroom and gets a shower she feels the same connection as before and turns to see hux again she wraps a towel around her and tells him to be quiet she smiles and reaches her hand out to him and when he takes it shes shocked she can actually feel his hand on hers she smiles and when she goes to walk out of the room he stops her pulls her towards him and kisses her like he always used to after the kiss he vanished again she stood wondering how they are able to feel each other but is sgill happy with it all.


	16. Secretly metting

Its been about a week since Rey has seen Hux. Shes starting to wonder when shell get to see him again she still wears the ring he left her. Kylo hasnt been home for a couple days now he had to go to Naboo for a treaty signing Scarlett is still torturing her brothers but thats becoming an everyday thing. Armitage is looking more like Hux every day the red hair and smile he does have Reys eyes.

Rey- come here baby time to eat

Rey picks up armitage and places him in his high chair then grabs scarlett and benjamin and puts them in their high chairs she gives them there food they eat some mostly plays in it though.

Rey feels an all to familiar feeling she turns around and sees Hux standing there she smiles gets up and goes up to him

Rey- i was wondering when i would see you again

Hux- im sorry love been working on a way to get me back to you as living

Rey- hows that going

Hux- good actually halfway there shouldnt be too much longer till im with you again

Scarlett- mommy who is that

Rey and Hux both look at the black haired little girl and smile 

Hux- you look just like your mommy you know that

Scarlett just smiles then goes back to eating

Hux- come with me for a minute love

Rey takes Hux's hand and they go into the bedroom he starts kissing her passionately 

Rey- i love you 

Hux- i love you too 

Rey hears the door open to their quarter 

Kylo- babe where are you kids have made a mess in here

Scarlett- she went in the bedroom with someone

Kylo- what do you mean who 

Rey kisses hux goodbye and he vanishes beckre kylo finds him rey comes out of the bedroom 

Rey- Hey love how did the treaty go

Kylo- do you have something to tell me

Rey- not that i know of why

Kylo- scarlett told me u went into the bedroom with someone

Rey- no babe 

Kylo- okay i was just asking because of what scarlett said.

Rey- Its okay baby and no one has been here except me and the kids

Kylo walks up to Rey and starts kissing her.he suddenly stops and pulls back when he smells a cologne he hasnt smelled in a very long time.

Kylo- what cologne r u wearing

Rey- im not wearing anything love but the usual

Kylo- this isnt that the one u wear is a sweet this is a muskey smell 

Rey- who knows babe i might have grabbed wrong one

Kylo looks at Rey and smiles at her if you say so it's familiar but I cant place it.

Kylo- we need to get these kids cleaned up its time for their training

Rey- oh yes i almost forgot i didnt sleep that well last night 

Kylo- its okay you rest ill take them to training today you get some sleep love

Rey- are you sure i can go ill be fine 

Kylo- your needing sleep and you are going to get some i still wish i knew where that ring came from.

Rey kisses kylo as he takes all three kids out of the room rey watches them go down the halls till she cant see them anymore. When she walks back into their quarters she shuts the door and fels the connection this tims its stronger she tuens around and sees hux. Hux comes up to her kisses her deeply and passionately and pulls her to the bed he lays her down gets on top of her kissing her more exploring her body 

Hux- im almost back to the living rey i can feel more and more of you every time im with you i can smell the sweetness of your perfum i want you Rey

Rey kisses Hux deeply pulling him closer to her he gets up and pulls her shirt off of her and starts rubbing and exploring her skin like he used to before kylo killed him. Rey lets out a small moan as she can feel hux geting aroused amd hard. He pulls her pants down and kisses her again.

Hux- do you want this to happen

Rey- yes my love she whispers to him while smiling ever so slightly

Hux kisses his wife Rey once more then slowly slides his cock into her small framed body he teases her a little by pulling almpst out then back in he feels rey get moister and pushes his cock all the way into her she moans a little louder while he starts trusting in and out of her.

Hux- you have no idea how ive missed how you felt

Rey- moans more holding hux while he kisses her neck babe im getting close

Hux just smirks at her he starts trusting harder and rougher until theyre shaking the bed rey moans even louder arching her back hux feels rey cum all over his cock and shortly after she does he cums deeply inside her he moans and gets rougher with her raising her up against him still inside of her. Hux kisses rey again i love you so much baby 

Rey smiles at him laying beside hux she feels him holding her then he vanishes.


	17. Tension Arises

Rey continues to lay in the bed after about an hour she gets up and goes into the bathroom to get a shower when she gets in there she sees a single yellow rose laying on the counter with a note

I love you so much Rey i hate that i cant stay with you every time we meet i am almost completed this process so hopefully its not long before we are together again. And one more thing dont trust kylo hes plotting something  
\- your husband Hux

Rey looks down still starting at the note she puts it up where she hopes no one will find it she starts thinking what he meant but doesnt worry about it after she showers sje gets dressed in a long black and red dress the same dress kylo had her wear when he first brought her aboard she puts in some heeled boots and styles her hair into some medium curles and applies some dark but lightening makeup and puts on some prefum. When she leaves the quarter she passes some storm troppers that look at her in awe but continue on with their business. Rey goes to walk down to where the childrens training takes place upon getting close to the room she takes a deep breath and walks in. Kylo doesnt see her at first but Armitage does.

Mommy! - Armitage screams

Kylo turns around to see Rey he runs up to her smiling at her

You look so beautiful my love i thought you needed rest - kylo

No i laid for a minute but got a shower and felt better love -Rey.

Oh ok i cant believe how stunning you look as Kylo pulls Rey closer to him kylo takes her hand and kisses it. I have something for you come with me.

Kylo and Rey walk hand in hand over to where their children are Scarlett is still practicing with the bot when Rey feels the connection with Hux she doesnt turn around because kylo is with her at moment she feels him coming closer to her with each step her heart beat quickens sje gets sweaty and eventually she loses consciousness. As rey falls to the ground kylo grabs her 

Kylo- Rey wake up can you hear me.

Scarlett runs up to her mommy and daddy.  
Scarlett- daddy whats wrong with mommy why did she fall down

Kylo- Scarlett listen to me run into thw main hanger and get the admerial okay quickly please 

Scarlett takes off running to the hanger upon arriving she starts screaming that her mommy wont wake up. 

Admerial- whats wrong with her sweety?

Scarlett- i dont know she fell to ground and wont wake up daddy told me to come get you

The Admerial picks Scarlett up and takes off running alomg with some droids from the medical bay to the training room. Upon arriving they see kylo sitting on the floor holding reys unconscious body crying begging her to wake up.

The admerial puts scarlett down and runs over to kylo and rey 

Admerial- what happened to her

Kylo- i domt know she was standing beside me her hand got sweaty and she passed out but shes not waking up.

The admerial grabs the medical bag he brought and places a rolled up towel uner reys head. He takes out some equipment and starts listening to her heart and trying to get some readings hee heart beat is faint but shes still alive.

The admerial glances up and sees a figure he hasnt seen in a long time. " my emperor you may want to see this. Kylo turns around to see Hux's force ghost lookimg at them.

Kylo stands up and ignites his saber

Kylo- What are you doing here you did this to her didnt you.

Hux- I did no such thing why would I hurt my love why would i want her to get hurt when shes my only connection still to this world which in fact im almost out of this ghost realm and back to the living.

Kylo- What do you mean she is your connection 

Hux- you dont know do you

Kylo- what are you talking about wait if you are a force ghost have you been connecting with her

Hux- Every time she is alone I come to see her I love her Ren she is still my wife and my Queen. Oh and I know the babies are mine

Kylo- You do realize I am going to kill you and make sure you stay dead this time no force ghost or any connections. You will stay dead.

Hux- That is where you are wrong You can never get rid of me unless you do the one thing i know you will never do.

Rey- Kylo

Kylo turns around as he hears Rey whispers his name he kneels down to her holding her 

Kylo- I am here love juat try to relax. 

Rey- What happened she groans as she tries to sit up

Kylo- just lay down okay youve been out for a few minutes and just so you know you look beautiful.

Rey just smiles at Kylo. Kylo then looks down and notices the Ruby ring hes been trying to figure out. 

Kylo- this ring it came from you didnt it 

Hux- yes it did it was a wedding gift from me to her.

Kylo- did you know this Rey

Rey just looks up at him then back down im sorry love

Kylo stands up and starts searching her mind he gets a weird feeling and moves down to her stomach and realizes shes carrying a child again 

Hux- walks up to Rey and kneels down moving some strands of hair from her face 

Hux- Rey ive done everything i can to get back to the living theres only one final step that has to be done.

Rey- What is it

Kylo just stares at the way he holds her the way her eyes light up when shes with him he gets furious at the thought she has betrayed him once more for this man that means nothing.

Hux- the only thing left is you have to kiss me Rey

Rey looks up at Hux while he takes her handd he sits her up. Kylo looks at her 

Kylo- Dont do this Rey I love you with my entire heart i love you more than what he can offer you ill give you anything you want anything you can imagine it will be yours jusy please dont kiss him

Hux- what is your heart telling you which way is it pulling me or him

Rey looks down and exhales a deep breathe. She looms back up at Hux and smiles at him he begins to slowly lean in rey meets his lips with hers he pulls her closer rey then can feel every inch of him like before he is living again. He continues to kiss Rey deeper not wanting to let go. 

They pull away from each other as armitage runs up mommy daddy hux pulls him and his other babies into an embrace you have no idea how life missed you. He helps rey up and places a hand on her stomach knowing she's carrying a child. I love you Armitage she says to him holding him close to her kylo watches as all this unfolds before him I dont understand Rey you have been helping him come from the spirit realm yes Ren i have i love him always have. Kylo stares at them I'm leaving on a mission I'll return when I see fit he says as he storms off leaving hux holding rey with the babies around them.


End file.
